Karidasu
by Chuquita
Summary: The last thing Goku and Veggie were expecting when they returned from the Sparking Tournament was a visit from their parents especially since all four of them are dead! After making a wager with Enmasama, King Bejito along with Bardock and family have bee
1. The Seven Day Challange

1:46 AM 8/6/2005  
Written By:Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -_from dbz ep 78  
__Freeza: You really do resemble your dearly departed father, both in your appearance and in your foolishness.  
__Vegeta: Foolish, you say?_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Vegeta: (smirks) I happen to disagree.  
Goku: (nods and gives Veggie a hug)  
Chuquita: Welcome to the fic everybody!  
Vegeta: (looks up at the title and raises an eyebrow) Eh?  
Chuquita: It means "to hunt" or "to round up" and that's what happens in this fic, its a dragon ball hunt.  
Goku: YAY! (wags tail) I luv dragon ball hunts.  
Chuquita: I thought about alternatively calling this fic "One Week" but it seemed too bland.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: Ironically, titles are one of the hardest things for me to come up with for fics. (nods)  
Vegeta: Ah.  
Chuquita: Anyways, today's fic is about Bardock, Bejito, and company and their quest to find the dragon balls before their week-long limit on earth is up.  
Goku: Toussan and Kaasan are gonna try to wish back the other saiyajins to Bejito-sei!  
Chuquita: Which itself was wished back during Christmastime by Goku himself.  
Goku: (waves) It was a present for Veggie!  
Vegeta: (smiles) A present I am very thankful for.  
Goku: (grins happily)  
Chuquita: Just a lil note, while this chapter should be up before I go to the beach on the 14th, Part 2 will depend on  
whether or not we get a new motherboard for the laptop before then so I can type there.  
Goku: (sniffles) Poor little laptop.  
Chuquita: I think I'd start going crazy after the first couple days if I couldn't type.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Of course. Your fingers need the exercise.  
Chuquita: Of course they do! (nods)  
Vegeta: (blinks) I was joking.  
Chuquita: ...  
Vegeta: (sighs) I hope this turns out well.  
Chuquita: The fic?  
Vegeta: No, this whole "wish" my parents are planning on.  
Goku: (hugs Veggie tightly) Don't worry Veggie, I'm sure everything'll turn out just fine.  
Vegeta: (face goes red) Ah..r--right.  
Chuquita: And now onto the fic!

dl

/dl

**Part 1 Chapter Titles: Senzu for You l Bejito's Plan l Snake Way l Bruises l Fusions in the Pool l Piccolo Sr's Plot l Need a lift? l What happened to my Veggie! l Veggie's nightmare-daydream l To Dende's We Go! l Babysitting! l Help From Kaio-sama l Reunion l He's good with babies l Panic l The Dragon Radar – The Hunt Begins! l**

**Summary:** The last thing Goku and Veggie were expecting when they returned from the Sparking Tournament was a visit from their parents; especially since all four of them are dead! After making a wager with Enma-sama, King Bejito along with Bardock and family have been allowed seven days on Earth to finish their hunt for the dragon balls to wish themselves and the rest of the saiyajin back to life on Bejito-sei. But can they really gather all 7 balls without any help? And if their wish does come true how with this affect their children along with the rest of those saiyajins living on earth? Find out!

* * *

" Ahhhhhhhhhh, that feels so much better. " Vegeta sighed contently as he freely moved his arms and legs, " Be sure 

to thank your, ah, me the next time you see him Gogeta. " the ouji had just taken a senzu bean retrieved by the fusions and

had easily burst out of his full-body cast afterward, " So very refreshing...I'm still kinda "achy" though. " he muttered,

rubbing his back, _:Infact, I still feel a LOT of aching..:_ he thought to himself, uneasy. Vegeta shook it off.

" We're just glad to have you back to full health, Toussan! " Gogeta chirped.

" As am I. " he smirked.

" Veh-gee, I gotcha a snack to help you feel better. " Goku said happily as he walked through the door to the ouji's

room carrying a sandwich only to, " GASP! "

The little ouji looked over at him and his face instantly flushed.

The larger saiyajin lundged at the smaller one and glomped him tightly, " Oh Veggie you're HEALTHY again! "

" Indeed I am, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta smirked.

" But Mommy you just said you were aching. " Vejitto looked confused.

" Not anymore. " the ouji said while his peasant continued the hug, _:Listen, I worried Kakarrotto enough back at the_

_hospital. He doesn't need to know I'm still in mild pain even though I took the senzu already.:_

_:B--but you should not even BE in pain after the senzu.:_ Gogeta mentally gasped.

_:Well...perhaps there's some injuries that're too severe for the beans to heal:_ Vegeta tried to think up an

explanation, then smiled up at Goku, who was starting to get confused, " Everything will be fine, Kakarrotto. "

Goku nodded confidently, " I'll do my best to protect my Veggie and keep him safe! "

Vegeta's face went redder. He let out a nervous laugh, " Ah hahaha... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" You have a what? " Enma cocked an eyebrow as he sat at his desk. Six saiyajin stood before him atop the massive

desk; King Bejito, Queen Ruby, Bardock, Celipa, Nappa, and Cally, the ouji's aunt.

" A, proposition to make. " Bejito smirked Veggieishly up at him, " You see, I'm well aware due to seeing my son

journey to the living world to fight Buu, and seeing Kakarrotto go back there for day, that it is possible for you to allow

people to do such a thing. "

" Oh boy.. " Enma groaned, rubbing his temples as he knew where this was going.

" And so I would like you to grant my friends, family, and I about a couple months or so to return to Earth, so that

we may search out and collect the dragonballs to wish ourselves and the rest of our species who's lives were so unfairly

cut short by Freeza's attack on our planet, back. "

" You sound you've been thinking this out for quite a while.. " Enma folded his arms.

" Indeed I have. " Bejito grinned.

" ... " Enma closed his eyes, " I have thought it over. "

" ... " the six saiyajin looked up at him curiously.

" NO. "

" WAAAAAAH! " they all fell over.

" WHY NOT! IT'S NOT LIKE WE'VE DONE ANYTHING HORRIBLE SINCE WE GOT HERE! " Nappa exclaimed.

" Says the saiyajin who on Earth alone blew up an entire city, destroyed dozens of news reporters and killed several

of Son Goku's closest friends. " Enma dryly replied.

" You blew up a CITY on EARTH? " Cally gawked at Nappa.

" Yeah...Vegeta was kinda irked about that too.. " Nappa mumbled, embarassed, " I was just, releasing stress. That's

all. "

" Stress.. " she blinked.

" Listen, if you let us go back we promise not to kill anybody on our search. " Bardock spoke up.

" Unless its in self-defense! " Bejito piped up.

Bardock sweatdropped.

" And I'm sure Kakarrotto would love to see his parents again. " Celipa added.

Enma sighed, " Well considering he just saw you THREE MONTHS AGO.. "

" Eeew. " Bejito bit his lip. He looked around, " Uh, you uh-- "

" --are aware of your little trip through the portal guarded by Son Gohan Sr and Anine? Yes. " Enma narrowed his

eyes.

" But how did you--? " Bardock started.

" I have my ways. " Enma nodded wisely.

" You mean you have your security cameras, sir. " one of the oni spoke up.

Enma shot him a glare and the oni laughed nervously. He turned back to the saiyajins, intregued, " But why would you

come to me this time, instead of leaving through the portal? "

" Well, if we got caught we knew you would send us through the soulcleaner, erase our memories and reset us. " Nappa

said, turning pale just at the thought of it, " And we don't really want that to happen. "

" Indeed. " Bejito rubbed his bearded chin.

" Wise decision. " the huge red oni responded, then glanced over at Bejito, " I would've had YOU reset somewhere as

an uke just for **leading** such an expedition against Other World policies. "

" AH hahaha.. " Bejito laughed nervously.

" Listen its not like all the saiyajin are going to be stranded on Earth. Kakarrotto wished back our homeplanet. THAT

is where we will wish our people back TO. " Ruby pointed out.

Enma thought for a moment, " While your plan seems noble enough, the saiyajin have caused much destruction throughout

space-- "

" --because of Freeza. " Bejito pointed out.

" However, if your plan does succeed, with Son Goku around I would feel much safer. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" I grant you seven days. One for each ball. "

" SEVEN DAYS? " Bejito gawked, " THERE'S NO WAY WE COULD FIND ALL THE DRAGONBALLS IN THAT SHORT--mmph! " Ruby put

her hand over his mouth.

" We'll take it. " she said quickly, then whispered to Bejito, " Vegeta can teleport, remember? We just have to meet

up with him, get the radar, and he'll teleport us to the locations of each ball. "

" Ahh! Brilliant! " the ou beamed.

" Sorry, no outside help. " Enma motioned to them.

" HUH? " Ruby froze.

" You're all dead, you're not even supposed to be in the living world. Having your son teleport you around the

globe would be cheating. " he said smugly.

" I take it he's not a big fan of us returning home. " Bardock muttered.

" Is that a challange! " Bejito stepped forward towards the red ogre. He withdrew his sword.

" Better get going. Your time started a good 2 minutes ago. " Enma smirked.

" Eh? " Bejito looked over at a digital clock on the wall that was now counting down 7 days in terms of days, hours,

minutes, and seconds, " NANI? What am I wasting my time on YOU for! " he put the sword, then turned to the others,

" ALRIGHT! Let's GO! "

" YEAH! " they call cheered except for Bardock, who instead just raised his hand.

" Yes my friend and loyal subject? " Bejito said proudly. Bardock twitched lightly at that description.

" Bejito how are we going to get to Earth? "

" ... " the ou's face went blank, " Uh... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" RUN! " Bejito announced as he quickly powered up and took off down Snake Way.

" Somehow I'm not surprised. " Bardock sighed.

" Me neither. " the ouho added.

" ▫POUND▫ ▫POUND▫ ▫POUND▫ ▫POUND▫ " Snake Way quaked beneath Nappa as he ran across it.

" That doesn't sound safe. " the huge, bald saiyajin looked down at the road.

Cally looked back over her shoulder to see there were cracks where Nappa's feet hand landed, " Ah, 'cuse me Nap-kun!"

she waved to him as she heightened her speed and passed Nappa, leaving him trailing behind the others.

Ruby jogged up to the ou and poked him, " Bejito! "

" Hm? " he looked over at her.

" How can you possibly expect us to get to Kaio-sama's in time? It took us TWO WEEKS to travel Snake Way the last

time we went there to contact Kakarrotto about Vegeta-kun's kidnapping! "

" Well, yeah, but that was quite a few months ago. And I for one have trained very hard and am much faster now than

I was previously. " Bejito boasted.

" I have a plan! " Nappa shouted from behind them.

" WE'RE LISTENING! " Ruby shouted back to him.

" What if we power up as high as we can and try to fly there in a single burst? "

" Yeah it'll work for the moment but in the long run it'll tire us out so much that after we use our full power

we'll be running at only a quarter of the speed we are now. " Bardock explained.

" AHH! " Bejito said suddenly, " That's IT! We'll each take turns using our full power--during which the user will

carry the others as far as he or she can go until they run out and in such case the next person would take over and so on.

It'll allow us to travel six times further than any of us could alone. "

" But...do you really think you could carry ALL of us at once, Bejito? " Celipa asked.

Bejito laughed proudly, " BWAHAHA! Why of course! I AM the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ou! RULER of the saiyajins

and Planet Bejito-sei! "

" Do you think you could carry Nappa? "

Bejito looked over at the largest saiyajin the group, " Ooh...righhhht, you know what I just said, forget about it!

A good jog never hurt anybody! HO HO HO! " he perked up and the others unanimously sweatdropped, " Yah... " the king turned

his attention back to the road, " Perhaps, I didn't plan this out as theroughly as I thought. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Oww. Oww. Oww. Oww. " Vegeta cringed in pain. His bones were back in their proper places but his entire body

was consistantly letting out a dull ache which intensified whenever he moved a muscle too hard or too fast. The little ouji

was gently making his way to the bathroom across the hall from his own room, where he'd left Goku and the fusions. Goku had

decided to take a nap on his side of the bed and Vejitto and Gogeta were flipping through the tv stations on the remote.

The ouji finally arrived in the bathroom after what seemed like forever. He closed the door and stood before the

mirror, " Alright. Time to find out how bad this is. " he reached for the sides of his blue gi top and ripped it off with a

single thrust, " AAAH! " Vegeta let out a shriek. There were bruises all over his chest, shoulders, and stomach. He whipped

around to see them on his back as well; a large clutter near where his old scars from his enslavement under Freeza had

healed, " W--what did he DO to me? " the small saiyajin's voice quivered. He froze when he realized how Goku would react if

he got a look at the ouji's naked upper body, " Kakarrotto would completely flip out if he saw me like this..and the fact

that they're still here AFTER I had the senzu would worry him senseless. " Vegeta grimaced. He quickly put the top back on,

" No, its better he doesn't know. " Vegeta re-tied the white gi sash, " Bulma. I'll tell Bulma tonight after Kakarrotto goes

to bed. She's the science genius, I'm sure she has something to heal me right up. " he headed back to the bathroom door and

opened it to leave only to come face to upper-chest with Goku. The ouji's cheeks flushed and he jumped backward, _:TOO CLOSE!_

_WAY TOO CLOSE:_ he mind yelped, " Ah.. " Vegeta looked up to see Goku staring down at him with intense concern, " Y-yes

Kakarrotto? " the ouji squeaked out, then coughed and continued in his usual voice, " How may I be of assistance? " Vegeta

added a smirk just to be on the safe side.

" I felt Veggie's ki scream out in fright and sor-row so I came to help Veggie in any way possible. "

_:Light sleeper..:_ the ouji sweatdropped, " Kakarrotto a pin could fall 20 miles away and you'd still wake up from

it. " he shook his head, amused.

" What's wrong Veggie? " Goku continued, unfazed by the ouji's attempt to change the subject.

" Nothing's wrong! Y-you probably just dreamt the whole thing up! " Vegeta mock-laughed, waving his hand at Goku only

to send a jolt of pain down his arm. Vegeta gritted his teeth and promptly grabbed the wrist with his other hand, " Ah haha."

he looked back up and froze to see Goku's pupils widened to now five times their normal size, " Ooooh...geh, ah, that's the

"protect Veggie at all costs" glazed stare, isn't it? "

" ▫GLOMP▫! " Goku promptly glomped the little ouji and picked him up, carrying him back across the hall to Vegeta's

bedroom.

_:I wonder if I should be more afraid by the fact that I'm likely covered in various sized bruises head to toe even_

_after taking a senzu bean, or that even though Kakarrotto is holding me tightly in several bruised areas that I feel_

_absolutely no pain.:_ Vegeta mentally gulped.

Goku gently laid the ouji down on the bed and pulled up the covers, " Maybe its best if Veggie got some sleep first

be-fore we go off to spar again, huh? " he chirped happily, getting under the covers as well.

" 1000 channels and nothing on. " Gogeta sweatdropped, disappointed.

" We could go outside in the pool. " Vejitto grinned.

" YEAH! " Gogeta shut the tv off, " We shall make a tidal-wave and whirl-pool the likes of which West City has never

seen! "

" HOORAH! "

" Let's go! " Gogeta cheered and dashed out of the room.

" Toussan, Mommy, you wanna come with us? The pool's always more fun with more people! " Vejitto offered.

_:I'd luv to if it didn't mean I'd have to show my bruised upper-body and likely-bruised-as-well legs.:_ " Sorry

Vejitto, but I'm going to have to take Kakarrotto's advise this time and just rest this off, ah hahaha. "

_:H--how bad is it Mommy:_ Vejitto asked uneasily, guessing the ouji had indeed gone to the bathroom to see the

damage done to his body.

_:...it's **all over**, Vejitto. My shoulders my chest my back and probably my thighs and lower legs as well. Terrible,_

_sore-looking reddish-purple bruises. If Kakarrotto sees them he'll fly back into that creepy semeish mode which really isn't_

_semeish at all because I'm the platonic seme and Kakarrotto isn't so it was more like a protective uke-mode-that-seems-like-_

_-its-semeish.:_

_:Do you get what I'm saying:_

" Have a good nap Mommy! " Vejitto said happily and strode off.

The ouji sweatdropped, " He doesn't agree with me on me being platonic-seme at all, does he? " Vegeta pouted

stubbornly.

" Aw Veggie whatever you were talking about to Ji-chan in your head I'm sure he did not purposely mean to make you

upset. " Goku said, trying to cheer him up.

" Yeah. " the ouji smiled weakly, then grinned, " Afterall I'm an in-charge kind of saiyajin! A leader! The semeist

of the semes! "

" OH Veggie! " Goku held on tighter.

" ... " Turles walked by the open door, whistling casually to himself.

" **BEHOLD MY SEMENESS AND TREMBLE!** " Vegeta boldly announced.

Turles looked in the doorway to see Goku hugging Vegeta tightly from behind with his tail wrapped snuggly around the

ouji's waist, " Heh-heh..hahaha...BWAHAHAHAHAHA! " the evil type-3 saiyajin burst into laughter as he started walking again,

passing the rest of the doorway heading down the hall.

" ... " Vegeta lay there, his face bright red with embarassment, " A-curse'd Turles. A-curse'd platonic nap-time

hugs, A-curse'dly bad timing on all three of our parts. " he huffed.

" Power pole extend, Veggie! " Goku chirped cheerfully.

Vegeta let out a nervous squeak. He coughed it off, " Bad random choice of words. "

" GO KAKARROTTO! " Turles shouted supportively to him from down the hall.

" ...where am I going? " Goku blinked, still smiling yet now confused.

" NOWHERE! HE ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE! " Vegeta shook his fist with Veggie-filled rage.

" Zzzz...zzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz "

The ouji looked over his shoulder to see Goku suddenly back to sleep, " ...uh-huh. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" RAAAAAAAAR! ▫SPLASH▫! " a soggy Vejitto lept into the pool after Gogeta and the two began to chase each other under

the water.

" HEY! DEMI-OUJIS! " Chi-Chi called out, opening the backdoor and heading out into the yard where the inground pool

sat.

Vejitto poked his head above the water, soon followed by Gogeta who had his cheeks full of pool-water. He promptly

smushed his hands against the sides and sent a jet of water at Chi-Chi's head, soaking it.

" Hahaha. " Gogeta laughed.

" ... " Chi-Chi stared at him lamely. She turned to Vejitto instead while starting to wring out her hair, " So, have

you two brought the Ouji a senzu yet? "

" Yeah..sorta.. " Vejitto tried to think of how he would phrase the results of Vegeta taking the bean.

" Good. Then I won't have that slight twinge of guilt when I go upstairs to bring Goku-san home for dinner. " she

turned around to go back inside, " It's really really hard to mock the Ouji when he's in a body-cast. Makes me feel bad. "

" You might wanna wait a while though, Toussan 'n Kaasan are napping. " Gogeta pointed out.

" That's fine. Goku-sa's easy to wake up anyway. " Chi-Chi shrugged it off and headed back inside.

The fusions shrugged, then whipped out obscenely large water-balloons and began to throw them at each other as if

they were ki balls.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ah, yes. " Piccolo Sr said while sitting in meditation upon the lookout. He smirked, " Very soon I'll be alive

once more. "

" Piccolo's father is going to collect the dragon balls, Mr. Popo inquires? "

" Hn? " Sr opened his eyes to see the genie standing before him. He paused for a moment, " Sort of. " he finally

replied, " In a way I'll be helping those who are collecting them and make use of their second wish to revive myself. Once

I've achieved that I won't have to stay in hiding any longer. Enma won't be able to touch me. "

Popo raised an eyebrow, then went back to watering the nearby palm trees, _:Mr. Popo is not completely sure Mr. Popo_

_trusts Piccolo's father..:_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" I..▫pant▫...hate this...▫pant▫...STUPID road! " Bejito panted as he continued to jog, " How...long have we...been

running? "

Bardock looked down at his watch, unfazed, " 10 minutes. "

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " the ou fell to his knees in an overdramatic fashion, " CURSE THIS ENDLESS REPTILIAN ROAD

AND ITS UNMERCIFUL RULER! "

" Hey Bejito look! " Cally gasped, pointing off into the distance.

" Hm? " Bejito lept to his feet and oncemore into a semeish position. He shadowed his eyes with his hand to see a

small blue dot appoaching them at a steady pace, " What is that thing? "

" It looks like one of those road-cleaners Kakarrotto told me about. You know, the ones that come up and down Snake

Way to wash and wax the ground. " Bardock said.

" Splendid! We shall kidnap the vehicle and drive it to Kaio-sama's! " Bejito pumped his fist in the air, then burst

into ssj1. He prepared a defensive move as the vehicle appeared just over the horizon.

" ▫VROOOM▫! " the truck flew towards them at easily 60mph.

" Bejito maybe we should get out of the way first. " Ruby said quickly.

" Nonsense! " the ou said boastfully, looking over at her, " I have this completely under cont-- "

" --▫POW▫! " the truck rammed into him and sent Bejito spiraling off into the sky.

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ▫PLUNK▫! " Bejito landed almost 40 feet away.

The others sweatdropped.

" BEJITO! " the ouho cried out.

The vehicle came to a stop and the driver poked his head out the window, " Hello? "

" ▫FWOOSH▫! " Bejito ran up to him, " ALRIGHT **YOU**----u? "

" Oi! " the driver waved happily at him, " Sorry I hit you with my truck. "

" VEJITTO! " the ou gawked, pointing at saiyajin.

" Who? "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" It is nice to finally meet you, ojichan! " the driver of the vehicle hopped out of the truck and shook Bejito's

hand. He had on an grayish blue otherworld uniform and a pair of ouji boots, " My name is Son Veku Oujisama: dead oneshot

character from a halloween special of many years a-go! " he let go of the ou's hand, " After I died Enma-sama fixed my hands

up and now I'm a Snake Way ma-tain-ance person! "

Cally poked him lightly, " So, you're a fusion? "

" What's a fusion? "

" Ah hah... " Bardock sweatdropped.

Veku looked over at Cally, " Actually I'm a forcefully-imposed experiment gone a-ray. But that's not important

right now! " he turned back to Bejito, " Would you care for a ride to wherever you're going? "

" Of course! " Bejito lit up, placing his hands on the saiyajin's shoulders, " Can I drive? "

" You don't know how to drive! " Ruby exclaimed, gawking. Nappa paled, uneasy at the idea.

" Sure! " Veku chirped.

" YES! " Bejito pumped his fist in the air, " Heh-heh, including you that makes..1..2...6 grandchildren! " he

grinned over at Bardock and Celipa, " Say that means my royal bloodline's three times bigger than yours! " his tail wagged.

" Why does that somehow make me feel unsafe? " Celipa questioned, confused.

" I have a pretty good idea why... " Bardock added.

" Alright everyone! " Bejito cracked his knuckles and smirked wickedly, " TO THE TRUCK! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " the saiyajin no ou roared with maniacal laughter as he bounced the truck from ledge to ledge,

skipping all the twists and turns of snake way while the rest of the group held onto the truck for dear life. Nappa, sitting

in the hoodless storage spot of the truck, grasped tightly onto either side of the vehicle.

" This is unsafe on so many levels... " Ruby laughed nervously.

" Behold my dangerous semeish powers behind the wheel of this motor vehicle! " Bejito announced proudly.

" ... " the ouho stared at him for a second, then put on her seatbelt. And the seatbelt of the seat next to her.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

2 hours later.

" WELL! That was fun! " Bejito grinned, getting out of the truck.

Nappa leaned over the side of the vehicle and promptly threw up.

" Poor Nappa-kun. " Cally frowned, " Here! Use a bag! " she whipped out a paper bag which Nappa quickly took from her

, nodding in a thank you motion before the second round of his breakfast revisited him.

" Aside from the constant fear of you missing your target and accidentally sending us spiraling off Snake Way and

back into hfil, I gotta say that was pretty fun. " Bardock commented.

" See-? " Bejito beamed at him.

" That doesn't mean I agree with the way you drive. "

" It isn't a way. It's a method. " the ou said mock-wisely.

" What? "

" Yes? "

" ... " Bardock only blinked in confusion, " You make my head hurt. "

" Waaaaah- " Ruby lay there in her seat, dizzy swirls for eyes. She shook it off and got out, staring at the ou

astonishingly, " You are so unbelievably LUCKY today. "

" I know! I'm on a winning streak! " Bejito pumped his fist in the air, " BEHOLD! Kaio-sama's planet! "

" It's so beautiful, yet so tiny. " Cally commented.

" Well, I suppose this is where we part ways then. " Veku nodded thoughtfully.

" I salute you, my grandson. " Bejito did so.

" Thanks ojichan! " he said happily, then got back into the truck and headed off, " GOODLUCK! " Veku shouted to him.

" Hasta man yahna "

" I think its "hasta manana", Bejito. " Nappa pointed out.

" Oh...well, you learn something every day. " the king responded, then turned his attention back to the tiny planet

in the sky before them.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhhhh.oh..oOHHHHHHhhhhh.. "

Goku sleepily opened his eyes, then shot to attention. Vegeta was moaning in pain in his sleep, " Veggie? " he

whispered gently, prodding the ouji.

" OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhAAAh.. " the smaller saiyajin's cries grew louder when Goku touched him. Vegeta

moved around and part of his shirt rolled back to expose something purplish on his stomach.

Goku bent down and pulled the shirt up slightly only to gasp at the sight of the bruises, " OH NO! W--wha--HOW! "

he worriedly propped the sleeping ouji up and took Vegeta's gi top off to reveal the dozens of bruises all over his front and

back, " Oh VEGGIE... " he murmured, then quickly took the ouji's shoes off and pants to reveal the remainder of the bruises

on his legs and feet. Goku clasped his hand over his mouth, " Ohhhhhhhhhhh... " the large saiyajin's eyes watered up and he

reached to pull off Vegeta's boxer shorts.

" Hey, Goku--AACK! "

He looked over to see a shocked Chi-Chi in the doorway watching him as he hovered over the near-naked ouji who's

shorts he was about to yank off.

" Ah...w-what are you doing? " Chi-Chi twitched in shock.

" VEGGIE'S COVERED IN BRUISES, CHI-CHAN! " Goku wailed.

" What? " she walked inside and gasped when she was close enough to see.

" Veggie took the senzu been but he is still covered in bruises! "

Chi-Chi grimaced at the size of some of the bruises, " Oh..my. How did you find out? " she turned back to Goku.

" Veggie started moaning in pain while he was sleeping and it woke me up and then I saw this big on on his lil

Veggie-tummy and...oh Chi-chan I wanted to hold Veggie to show him its alright but I'm too afraid I'd put him in more pain

with all these bruises 'n bumps all over him! "

Chi-Chi sighed and rubbed the side of her head, " Stupid Ouji, going around like this without telling anybody he's

obviously in pain. That's so like him. " she muttered, annoyed, " I guess you don't want to come home for dinner then, huh

Goku-san? "

The large saiyajin started softly rubbing Vegeta's cheek with his fingers, " My Veggie.. "

" Yeah I figured as much. "

" I won't let that Big Meanie lay another hand on him, I won't even let him get within range of my Veggie. " Goku

said determindly.

" Somehow I doubt after what happened at the tournament that Brolli'll even plan to try to attack you again.. "

Chi-Chi trailed off, " Listen, I'm going to find Goten downstairs. As long as you're staying here for dinner I guess I'll

hang around too; just make sure you get the Ouji to the lab after he wakes up. There's no way I'm letting him die and by

doing so send you into a catatonic state for all eternity. " she said, heading out of the room.

" ... " Goku sat there for a moment, then once again reached for Vegeta's boxers.

" And PLEASE don't take his underwear off. "

Goku pulled his hands back and hid them behind him, whistling nervously.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_:" Hmm. HMMMmmm. In-deed. "_

_" Wah..wha? " Vegeta opened his eyes to see he was in Bulma's lab lying on an operating table._

_" Hmm, now what have we here? "_

_" Huh! " the ouji sat up to see that--though he now was back to perfect health and minus all bruises--he was also_

_minus any form of clothing. And what's worse Goku and Bulma were peering down at him as if inspecting the little ouji. Goku_

_was wearing a surgeon's uniform and Bulma was his assistant, " Uhhh... " Vegeta blinked, trying to register what was going_

_on. He suddenly yelped when he realized Kakarrotto could see all of him and promptly grabbed the pillow his head had been_

_laying on and covered himself._

_" Well doctor it looks like he's finally woken up. " Bulma said pleasantly._

_" D--DOCTOR? " Vegeta gawked, pointing to Goku, " HIM? B--but Kakarrotto's AFRAID of doctors! And hospitals and_

_needles! "_

_" There there Veggie. It's alright. " the larger saiyajin said soothingly, rubbing Vegeta's stomach in a rhythmic_

_cycle and causing the ouji to inadvertantly let out a purr, " You're gonna be all better I promise. "_

_" P-promise? " Vegeta repeated, starting to feel slightly dazed. He quickly shook the feeling off, " W--why were YOU_

_operating on me anyway? You don't know the first thing about saiyajin biology! "_

_" Yeah, but I know everything about making Veggies feel better. " the sentence came out smoothly without a hint of_

_doubt._

_" ... " Vegeta stared at the kind look on Goku's face for moment, then cried out, " BULMA! "_

_" Yes? "_

_" Kakay's scaring me. " he squeaked._

_" Awww. " Bulma hugged the ouji tightly, " Don't worry Vegeta, Doctor Goku knows exactly what he's doing. "_

_" NANI? He's NOT a doctor! And YOU'RE not a nurse! "_

_" Nurse Bulma, would you please tend to the patient across the hall while I give Veggie his medicine? "_

_" Of course. " Bulma nodded and walked off._

_" NO! BULMA PLEASE DON'T GO! KAKARROTTO'S SOUNDS LIKE HE'S NON-PLATONICALLY UNINHIBITED! " Vegeta cried out, then_

_slumped forward in failure._

_" You know Veggie, " Goku started to take off his surgical gear, " You are so nervous and para-noid all the time._

_Why are you a-fraid of falling in love Veggie? "_

_" HUH? " Vegeta sat there and blunk for a few seconds, " I AM **NOT** AFRAID OF FALLING IN LOVE I'M IN LOVE WITH_

_BULMA! " he exclaimed, his face red._

▫

▫

_" REALLY! " the little ouji protested._

_" ... " Goku tilted his head to the side, " You know what you need to feel lots better Veggie? " he chirped._

_" W--what? "_

_" A big juicy lemon! "_

_A blood vessel erupted in Vegeta's nose and the ouji almost fainted, " GAAAAHHHH- "_

▫_PLUNK_▫

_" Hmph? " Vegeta blinked, then looked down to see one of said yellow fruit jammed in his mouth. He pulled the lemon_

_out of his mouth and began to laugh nervously, " Ah ha, ah hahaha..ah hahahaha.. "_

_" Hahahahaha. " Goku laughed along with him, " See Veggie! That's the spirit! RELAX. "_

_" Heh-heh, yeah. " the ouji smiled weakly._

_" Afterall, you're gonna need LOTS of relaxation with the babies on the way. "_

_" THE WHAT! " Vegeta nearly choked and looked below at his stomach to see it sticking out and appearing very_

_apparent, " AHHHHHHHH! ":_

" AHHHHHHHH! " Vegeta sat up in bed, panting heavily.

" Veggie? " Goku looked over at him, worried.

" ALL LEMONS ARE HEREBY BANNED FROM THIS HOUSE! " Vegeta pointed at the door, his voice hiccuping as he spoke and

his tail fur on end, " **And I am NOT afraid of falling in love I'm afraid of falling in love and becoming an uke and enjoying**

**being an uke when my royal blood clearly states I am NOT!** "

" ▫Hug▫ " the larger saiyajin promptly hugged the smaller one and Vegeta immediately calmed down, hiccuping every

several seconds or so, " Veggie had a nightmare but its oh-kay now cuz its over. " Goku calmly explained.

Vegeta nodded, his head propped over Goku's shoulder.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Veggie? "

" Yes. "

" W--why are there bruises all over your body even though you took the senzu bean? " Goku asked hesitantly, " And

why didn't you tell me they were there? "

" Ah--- " Vegeta glanced over to see he was only in his boxers. He bit his lip, " I...was afraid of worrying you and

getting you all worked up, Kakarrotto. " the ouji admitted, " I was going to tell Bulma later on after you went to bed..but,

as long as you know now there's no use in hiding it. " he pulled out of the hug, " Let's go to the lab and see her now, my

whole body feels like one big sore. "

Goku sat there on the bed for a moment as he watched Vegeta slowly and painfully decend off it, " Would Veggie like

me to carry him downstairs? "

Vegeta froze, " No way! I'm the great and powerful-- "

" --saiyajin no ouji and it would be a blow to my pride to have my peasant carry me down the steps just cuz of a few

bumps 'n bruises. " Goku finished for him.

" ... " Vegeta stood there, startled, " Ah, well, yeah. Yes that's exactly it. " he made a semeish face at Goku.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Comfy? "

" I feel like a wounded little uke. " Vegeta pouted as Goku carried the little ouji down the 2nd flight of steps;

the ones that led down into the lab. He'd wrapped Vegeta up in three of the ouji's bedsheets and propped his head up using

his arm the way he used to hold Gohan when the demi-saiyajin was a baby, " But yes. I am..comfy. "

" Bulma! Bulma Veggie needs your help! " Goku called out as he reached the bottom step.

" Sure, what's he need HEL--eep! " Bulma walked into view only to yelp at the sight of the many bruises on the ouji's

body, " Ohhh, Vegeta what happened? " she looked at him with concern.

" Defective senzu-bean; or something. I don't know. I took it but it healed everything BUT the bruises. "

" Well Brolli did-- "

" GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.. " Goku interupted loudly with a protective growl the mention of the densetsu's name. His

grip on Vegeta intensified and he burst into ssj1.

" ... " Vegeta's eyes widened in shock and unease.

" --Son-kun? "

" Yes? " Goku was suddenly back in normal form, wagging his tail in a friendly way.

" ...right. " she responded, sweatdropping, " Anyway, Brolli did cause you a LOT of damage with that hit Vegeta. I

guess the senzu just wasn't strong enough to handle it all. I could take a look at you but I'd rather advise you to go see

if Dende would perform the remainder of your healing. "

" You think Dende could really get rid of all these? " the ouji asked.

" Sure! " Bulma piped up, " Its either that or you just heal naturally, which would take time and cause you to have

to be watched over and taken care of. "

" **I** wanna watch over and take care of Veggie! " Goku waved his arm in the air.

" Dende's. " Vegeta said bluntly.

Goku sweatdropped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WHOA? How hard did he hit you? " Dende gawked at Vegeta, who stood about four feet away from him.

" Very, very hard. " the ouji mumbled, embarassed.

" You can heal my Veggie though, right Dende? " Goku asked.

" Of course I can. " the young namekian struck his hands out and began to glow green, as did the ouji. Dende's ki

rose continuously as the bruises began to disappear off Vegeta's body. He took about a half a minute until all of them

healed and the green glow receded.

" HOORAY! Veggie's HEALTHY again! " the large saiyajin cheered, glomping onto the smaller one, " THANK YOU Dende! "

" Yes. Thanks. " Vegeta added, the pain completely gone.

" You're welcome Goku. " he replied, smiling.

" Goku! " a deeper voice called from inside the building.

The large saiyajin continued to hold the smaller one, " Piccolo? "

" I was wondering, " he emerged from the doorway, " As long as you're here do you think you'd mind taking this? "

Piccolo held his arm out to reveal baby Pan chewing on his finger, " She's teething and I've already gone through three

pointer fingers today. "

" PANNY! " Goku said happily as Vegeta took this moment to slip out of Goku's grip, " Aw Panny come to ojichan! "

" GAH! " the toddler squealed and jumped at Goku, who easily caught her, " Hahaha! "

" Hahaha! "

" Babysitting? " Vegeta chuckled, amused.

" Well Gohan has a job interview today and Videl's on a local tv station being interviewed with her father and since

they knew leaving her with Goku while you were with him would upset Chi-Chi, they brought her to me instead. I wouldn't mind

if she could at least talk..I have experiance with young children, not babies. " he sighed.

" Whee! "

" Haha! "

" Whee! "

" Haha! "

Vegeta looked over to see Pan bouncing on Goku's back while the large saiyajin sat bent over on all fours. The

toddler flipped and slid down off Goku's side and onto the floor, her diaper softening her fall, " You know I would bring her

back to Capsule Corp...but Onna's there. "

" You're kidding? " Piccolo raised an eyebrow.

" Yeah, Chi-chan came to pick me up and take me home for dinner eariler but when she saw Veggie's horribly-bruised

state she let me stay and de-cided to stay and wait for me until later. " Goku explained.

" Ohhh. " Piccolo said, disappointed.

" But I don't mind taking Panny! " Goku chirped, " Since Veggie's healthy now that means I do not have to watch over

him like the Veggie-bodyguard I am and can instead just hang out with Veggie and Panny upstairs where Chi-chan isn't. "

" You're his bodyguard now? " Dende said, surprised.

" Mm-hm! Veggie gave me a cape 'n everything! " Goku wagged his tail.

" How, ah, lucky for you. " Dende tried to think of a reply.

" Well, I feel safe as long as the demi-demi-kaka-spawn's not in Onna's hands. " Vegeta said, " Let's go. "

" YAY! " Goku cheered.

Piccolo whipped out a large baby-equipment case Gohan had left him, " You'll need this. "

" ... " the two saiyajin sweatdropped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Now let me get this straight. You want me to teleport all of you to earth so you can hunt down the dragon balls

and wish your species back to life? "

" Except Paragas. " Bejito injected. The others sweatdropped.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Yes. " the ou smiled.

" Well, its against my better judgement given how much trouble your species has caused... "

" Enma gave us permission to go. " Ruby added.

" Really? " Kaio-sama gawked, adjusting his sun-glasses.

" Yeah, but he only gave us a week to do it in. " Bardock rubbed the back of his head in a Goku-ish manner, " And he

didn't even wait until we got to Earth to start the clock. "

" If Enma says you can I suppose I'll teleport you there. " the north kai started searching out earth, " You know,

even with the radar hunting down the dragon balls is a difficult task. "

" We're up to it! " Celipa pumped her fist in the air, " We have our planet back now thanks to Kakarrotto-kun! That's

all the more reason why we should go. "

" Alright, I've found it. "

" Ooh ooh ooh ooh! " Bubbles dashed by, Nappa chuckling at him.

" One of you put your hand on my shoulder and make sure everyone's linked in some way. "

" Haha! " Celipa put her hand on Kaio-sama's left shoulder. Bardock touched hers and behind him Ruby, then Bejito,

then Cally, then Nappa.

" I guess that makes you the caboose! " Cally grinned up at Nappa, who sweatdropped.

" I'll be right back Bubbles just give me a minute. " Kaio-sama waved to the ape, then promptly teleported the

saiyajins out of sight.

Bubbles tilted his head, " Ooh? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well, here we are. Capsule Corporation. " Kaio-sama announced.

" Yes, my fool-proof plan FINALLY begins! " Bejito rubbed his hands together. He strode proudly up to the front door

and knocked on it.

" Hello? "

The ou looked down to see Goten standing there, " AH! Small Kakarrotto child. Hello. "

" His name's Goten. " Bardock poked Bejito in the arm.

" Yes, right. I knew that. " the ou bent down to wave to him, " Hi "Goten". "

" WOW...you're like Veggie-san, only BIG. " the demi-saiyajin gasped in awe.

Bejito stood back up and smirked, " Why yes, I am. Infact, I'm his father. "

" COOL! You're Trunks's granpa! "

" Heh-heh, "Granpa Bejito". " Ruby couldn't help but grin.

" My seed has spread theroughly throughout the land. " Bejito smiled contently.

Nappa glanced around behind them as if half-expecting to see other Vegeta-like people walk by.

" Can we come in? " Celipa asked Goten.

" Sure! " the chibi chirped and the saiyajins headed inside. Goten tilted his head at the sight of Kaio-sama.

" Hey, Goten. Say hi to your dad for me! " Kaio-sama waved and Goten waved back. The kai put his fingers on his

forehead and teleported out of sight.

" Goten? Who was it? " Chi-Chi called from the kitchen, busy making a large sandwich.

" Granpa! " Goten called back.

She blinked, surprised, " Toussan? What would-- " she peeked around the corner only to see Bardock standing there.

" Hey. " he said casually.

" Ah...ah...a... " Chi-Chi stammered in shock, " But, wa--OH. You're still dead, right. " she calmed down, still

confused.

" Yeah, we're actually here to wish ourselves back. " Bardock poked his halo.

" Well I think that's a great idea! Goku-san'll be happy to finally see his parents on a regular basis. "

" Oh! What a tasty snack! " Celipa grabbed a chunk of the large sandwich.

" That..was for Goku-sa. " Chi-Chi pointed out, " Nevermind though, he's still busy taking care of the Ouji. "

" Vegeta being taken care of? You must be mistaken. "

" ? " Chi-Chi turned around to see Bejito standing there, " OH my.. " she mumbled in disbelief and frustration.

Chi-Chi slapped her hand onto her forehead and rubbed her temples, " Because we really needed another one. " she turned back

to the ou, " You're the Ouji's DAD, aren't you? "

Bejito puffed out his chest, " Indeed I am. Bejito Oujisama; the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ou! "

" Joy. " she twitched.

" Say, " he narrowed his eyes at her as if trying to recognize something, " Have, I thrown you in jail before? "

Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Um, not that I can recall.. "

" No, you definately did, she was accusing Vegeta of having an affair with Kakarrotto during that brief time Vegeta

had his Ou powers. " Ruby pointed out, " I think she had her hair up or something.. "

" Ah, the whole "Kakarroujo" thing. Dark, scary times those were. " Chi-Chi shook her head, then grinned, " But

everything's MUCH better now! How about you go up and see Goku-sa. He's busy nursing the Ouji back to health after Brolli

pummeled him in the tournament yesterday. "

" WHAT! " Bejito gasped in overdramatic horror.

" ...so easily the one who spawned the Ouji. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped at him.

" Vegeta-kun's hurt? " Cally sniffled sadly.

" Yup. "

" Man, poor Vegeta.. " Nappa trailed off.

" Put him in a full-body cast too. " she added. Ruby became increasingly worried and Bejito was frozen in place with

shock, " I mean he did take a senzu bean and that healed the broken bones and such, but he's still covered head to toe in

these huge painful-to-even-look-at bruises. "

" N..no...impossible... " Bejito stammered.

" Which room is he in? " the ouho asked intently.

" 2nd floor, first door on your right. " Chi-Chi pointed to the stairs.

" Thank you. " Ruby replied and rushed up the stairs, followed by Bejito.

" Heh-heh-heh, wow, the Ouji's father's just like him! That's hilarious! " she chuckled, amused, then looked over her

shoulder and sweatdropped to see Bardock and Celipa sharing the large sandwich she'd just made, " Ah well. I have time, I'll

just make another one. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Nopa latte do neh, kapu bo! "

" Hahahaha! " baby Pan laughed as ouji held her while talking to the baby using his "little" voice. Goku sat on the

bed next to Vegeta and started going through the bag full of baby-items.

" Ba hinna monte la quie, so dah? "

The baby smiled widely up at him and Vegeta wagged his tail contently.

" ... " Goku stared at the small happy saiyajin, then glanced downward at himself, then back at Vegeta again.

Pan shifted uncomfortably and Vegeta turned over to the larger saiyajin, " Kakarrotto could you hand me a bottle I

think she's getting hungr--ry. " he paused, noting Goku was staring at the ouji's stomach with growing intensity,

" Um..h, hai, I do indeed have a stomach as well. "

" Veggie.. " Goku skooted closer.

" Ah..w-whatever you have to say remember your demi-demi-spawn over here'll hear it too. " Vegeta nervously

replied, starting to flush red.

" Raah! " Pan chirped.

" Yeah, Veggie's cheeks turned red, that is right Panny. " Goku smiled.

" Ah hahaha, " the ouji looked down at Pan, " Don't read too much into that alright? Kakarrotto and I are in a

purely platonic relationship even though we've been sharing a bed for the past 4 months. It's perfectly natural! " he said

in his usual tone of voice.

" Gaba? " Pan tilted her head, confused.

" ▫Bum▫BUM▫bum▫BUM▫ " the sound of two pairs of feet rushing up the stairs announced themselves.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow when he noticed the ki's were saiyajin, yet not nearly as powerful as the fusions nor where

they that of Raditsu--he was back at his own home, Turles--who was off in his own room downstairs, or Brolli--who's ki was

easily noticed still in South City, " What in the-- " he peeked out of the door and yelped to see it was his parents, " AHH!"

Vegeta shrieked.

" Veggie? "

The ouji peered over his shoulder and broke out in a panicked sweat. Kakarrotto's pillow was on his bed, the entire

room smelled of the two saiyajins clearly stating they'd been sleeping together, he was holding a baby, and he was wearing a

little blue gi.

Vegeta started to nervously whimper.

" Veggie? Veggie you oh-kay? " Goku slid off the bed to console the little ouji. He reached out to hug Vegeta only to

be presented with his grandaughter.

" Hold her and please stay absolutely quiet. I'll be back in a few minutes I promise. " Vegeta said as calm as he

could possibly speak given the situation. He left the room and closed the door tightly behind him.

Goku's tail went limp and he settled into a saddened pout while Pan began to cry.

Vegeta quickly pulled a pair of gloves out of his gi pants pockets and pulled them on overtop the white wristbands.

He pulled the soft blue gi top off and chucked it into the bathroom across the hall along with the gi sash and gi shoes,

leaving him with the loose-fitting blue gi pants. He took a deep breath, then assumed a semeish position while folding his

arms. The ouji put on a smirk and leaned confidently against the bedroom door as if he'd been there a good 15 minutes.

" Vegeta! " Ruby exclaimed, relieved, " You're alright! "

" Kaasan, Toussan. " Vegeta smiled back, " Of course I am? Why would you expect otherwise? "

" AHA! " Bejito announced.

The ouji froze.

" I knew it! That earthling downstairs WAS lying! She said you were ill and covered in bruises and defeated by

BROLLI. What nonsense. " Bejito smirked.

" Ah, Onna. Well you know she is getting up there in age, her mind's already going too, such a shame. " Vegeta shook

his head in sympathy while in his head he let out a huge evil, yet entertained laugh at what he'd said.

" Ohh, that poor woman. " the ouho sighed.

" Yeah, poor Onna. She's Kakarrotto's wife you know. "

" Is, Kakarrotto around here? " Ruby asked, sniffing the air, " I smell someone with a scent similar to Bardock's,

it's got to be Kakarrotto. "

" Oh. Kakarrotto's, umm, gone for the day. Yes. He's back on Mt. Paozu..training! " Vegeta fibbed.

Goku tilted his head from inside the bedroom.

" Is that your room Vegeta? " Bejito asked.

" NO! " the ouji said suddenly. A large sign just above his head reading "Vegeta Oujisama's Room" in english.

Bejito squinted his eyes as if he could somehow by doing so read the english letters.

" You don't want to go in there. It's a storage room. Nothing b-but junk in there. "

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAah ah..ah..AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " baby Pan started to wail and Vegeta forced himself to

swallow.

" S--so? What are you here for? "

" Ah, we're here on a quest. " Bejito smirked.

Vegeta blinked, " A...quest? "

" Your father, the Koi's, Nappa, and your Aunt Cally and I are going on a dragonball hunt to wish our species back. "

Ruby explained.

" Unfortunately for us we only have 7 days alotted to accomplish this task. " Bejito said sternly, then smirked,

" But being how great and powerful we are I'm sure we'll be able to do it! "

" Right. " Vegeta woodenly replied.

" Have you seen the dragon radar, Vegeta? We'd love to stay but we really have to get out of here and off on our hunt

as soon as possible. It already cost us about 5 hours just to get here. " Ruby explained.

" Yeah, sure. Bulma's lab. Take the stairs, then go down the hallway on your right. The door to the lab is one floor

directly below my ro--- "

" Your, roooo? " Bejito blinked.

" Um, yes? "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Better hurry! " the ouji pumped his fist in the air.

" Indeed! Wish us luck my son. " Bejito proudly replied and headed back down the stairs, followed by Ruby.

" ▫WHEW▫! " Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief and slid down the door. He waited for a moment, then got up and went

back into his room, once again closing the door behind him. Vegeta looked up and froze to see both Goku and Pan's eyes filled

with tears.

" Junk? " Goku squeaked out.

Vegeta froze in horror, " I didn't mean it like that. " _:Please don't leave me please don't leave me please don't_

_leave me:_

" W-why did you LIE Veggie? Why did you lie to your mommy 'n daddy who both love you so much? " Goku sniffled.

" I..I couldn't let them see this first without along, beforehand explaination of events. " the ouji stammered.

" I--is it bad Veggie? Am I bad for staying here and wanting to protect you? Am I bad Veggie? "

" NO! " the ouji announced boldly, getting back up onto the bed, " **You're the greatest person I've ever met!** "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Both saiyajins faces flushed.

" It's just...you know how sometimes I freak out at situations because in my head I escalate them to something more

than they seem to the naked eye? "

" Yes. " Goku said bluntly.

" ... " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Well, my Toussan's like that. That's where I get that from. And I really, really don't want my family to think of

our platonic relationship as anything more than that; platonic. " Vegeta finished, " Do you understand? "

" You should do what you wanna do Veggie, and not worry a-bout other people's reactions. I mean, at least you don't

have to follow any Rules like I do. " the large saiyajin replied, then smiled, " They trust you Veggie. You're lucky.

Chi-chan is only just starting to completely trust me a-lone with you. "

" Heh, one day you won't have to worry about any of those rules anymore, I promise. "

" That'll be a good day, Veggie. "

Vegeta took his gloves off and reached for the larger saiyajin to lean against, " Yeah. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Say, ever think of making these in a bigger size...? " Turles said as he tossed the dragon radar up into the air

and caught it while laying on one of the couches in the lab's waiting room.

" Well I never really saw a need to---why are you down here with me? " Bulma sweatdropped, _:He rarely ever comes_

_down here to the lab..:_

" Oh, I'm just waiting. " he tossed the radar up again.

" For what? "

" For who. "

" Eh? " Bulma blinked, then felt a tap on her shoulder.

" Hello. " a voice said that sounded peculiarly like Vegeta's only quite a bit deeper.

Bulma spun around and gasped to see Bejito there.

" Would you happen to be my son's genius-girlfriend? "

She blushed with pride, " Well I don't like to brag, but...wait, you're still dead? " she poked the halo.

" Yeah, we're looking for the dragon balls but we can't do that without the radar, so we came here first. " Bardock

spoke up.

" Oh, Son-kun's parents too! Sure, Turles has it. " Bulma motioned over her shoulder to where the evil type-3

saiyajin lay.

" Wow...it's been a while since I've seen another type-3.. " Bardock murmured.

" Nice to meet you. " Turles smirked back at him, " Kakarrotto and, Raditsu's father. "

" You stepped over that one rather smoothly. " Bulma raised an eyebrow.

Turles grinned, " Heh-... "

" ▫A-hem▫. "

" Hn? " Turles looked over to see the ou standing there, slightly nervous as he held out his hand waiting for the

radar like someone trying to get as close to something dangerous without getting their hand ripped off, " I'm not going to

hurt you you know. " the type-3 saiyajin sweatdropped, tossing Bejito the radar. The ou fumbled it a few times in mid-air,

then caught it and let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't dropped the object, " You're still wearing that medallion he made

you. I'll be sure to tell him next time I see him. I know it'll make him smile. " Turles closed his eyes and put his hands

behind his head Goku-style, " He used to tell me about you when I was litte. "

The ou protectively clasped the medallion bearing the symbol of the royal house of Bejito-sei that hung from his

neck on a silver chain.

" What's he talking about? " Nappa asked, confused.

" Nothing. Its merely manipulative babble. Now let's get going. " Bejito headed quickly up the stairs only to pause

halfway. He turned to Bulma with a serious expression on his face, " How do you turn this on? "

" WAAAH! " Bulma fell over, twitching. She got up, " Somehow I had a feeling you'd ask that. " she walked up to

Bejito and pushed the on button, " There. Press the one on the right to zoom in on a particular ball. "

" Right. " the ou nodded, " Thank you,...ah... "

" Bulma. " she sweatdropped.

" Yes. Thank you Bulma. " he replied, then headed out, followed by the others.

" It was nice meeting you again! Say hi to your parents for me and tell them I'll be ordering from the CC catalog

again real soon! " Cally waved.

" Sure! " Bulma called back, smiling as they left, " OH! AND GOOD LUCK ALL OF YOU! "

" THANKS! " Bardock called back and closed the door behind him.

* * *

12:11 AM 8/13/2005  
**END OF PART ONE!**

Chuquita: And that's the end of Part 1!

Vegeta: I still have a slightly-uneasy feeling about all this.

Goku: Aw, Veggie no need to worry! I'm sure the dragonball hunt will turn out fine.

Vegeta: I mean what'll happen once everyone's wished back.

Goku: Then I'm sure that'll turn out fine too! (smiles)

Vegeta: (hopes Kakarrotto's right)

Chuquita: (to audaince) Hee! I'm off to the beach tommorow til Friday! But I'll have the laptop with me to write so see you

next week!

Goku: From the beach!


	2. Searches and Secrets

8:49 PM 8/13/2005  
Written By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -_from DuBZ  
__Veggie: That area may have been evacuated, but it'll give them something to think about!_

dl  
/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Vegeta: Yeah! That it will! (nods determindly)  
Goku: Heeheeheeheehahaa-!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ?  
Goku: Veggiesosilly!  
Vegeta: (face goes red)  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 2 everybody!  
Goku: YAY!  
Chuquita: Most of this chapter'll be written on the laptop at the shore, but I figured why not start the chapter while I'm still home?  
Vegeta: I suppose that makes sense...  
Chuquita: Sadly I may or may not be able to see the dbz redub eps when they air this week--and I was so looking forward to Goku VS the Hospital--but luckily I'm going to set up the VCR to tape the 4 episodes I'll miss.  
Vegeta: (clasps his hands together) Poor Kakarrotto! Being stuck in that miserable body-cast and while Onna physically abuses him without even a "thank you for saving us from the the space-aliens" or "are you feeling alright today Kakay? Any better than yesterday?". Nope. All Onna cares about is GOHAN beats poor Kakay up while shoving needles into his body.  
Goku: (tilts his head) Veggie you know I'm a-fraid of the hosptial--  
Vegeta: (pats Goku semeishly on the back) I know my dear peasant, and that's why I'm here to protect you from the scary needles--  
Goku: --but I don't think Chi-chan herself shoved the needles into me.  
Vegeta: Hm?  
Goku: She would not have been allowed...(pauses)...I was slapped though. (frowns, hurt)  
Vegeta: See! Exactly what I was talking about. (hugs Goku) _:Ah! I feel so in-charge and needed:_ (starts to purr) I would never slap you Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (smiles back at him) Hm... (grabs the Veggie and plops him on his lap) Haha! Oh Veggie you make me feel so much better!  
Vegeta: EEP! (goes bright red and tries to scramble off the spot)  
Chuquita: I'm so thankful for the VCR...(to Goku 'n Veggie) Do you know how long they're taking with releasing these dvds? They're only on the fourth or fifth volume, that's episode 12 or 15! By the time they get to episode 36...  
Vegeta: (sighs) Quite a LONG TIME will have passed.  
Chuquita: Exactly my point.  
Vegeta: (squeezes off of Goku's lap) W--well I guess we should start the chapter.  
Chuquita: (grins) Good idea! (to audiance) Hope you enjoy Part 2!

dl

/dl

**Part 2 Chapter Titles: The Search Begins l Veggie's Decision l Unexpected Help l The 5-star ball l Where'd you get it? l "Pastry Party" l The 4-star ball l Amusements l The Backstory l Turles's Warning l Goodbye Facial Hair l The 3-star ball l Measurements l Driving l Dende's Unease l Return of the Cursed Mountain from the end of DB l The 7-star ball l Veggie has a nightmare l Sad Veggie? l Dropping By for a Visit l Danger Ahead l **

**Summary:** The last thing Goku and Veggie were expecting when they returned from the Sparking Tournament was a visit from their parents; especially since all four of them are dead! After making a wager with Enma-sama, King Bejito along with Bardock and family have been allowed seven days on Earth to finish their hunt for the dragon balls to wish themselves and the rest of the saiyajin back to life on Bejito-sei. But can they really gather all 7 balls without any help? And if their wish does come true how with this affect their children along with the rest of those saiyajins living on earth? Find out!

* * *

" Well! Where shall we start? " Bejito announced as he stretched his arms up into the air as he and the other

saiyajin left down Capsule Corp's driveway.

" Hn, let's see. " Bardock turned the Dragon Radar on. He sweatdropped to see all 7 balls each in a far, seperate

corner from each other on the screen, " Um...there's one partly to the south--that looks like its the closest.

" Maybe we should split up into groups of two. That way we'll get to the dragon balls twice as fast. " Celipa

thought outloud.

YEAH! That's a great idea! " Nappa grinned.

" But we can't split up, we only have one dragon radar. " Bardock sweatdropped.

" Ohhh. " Celipa sighed sadly, " At least I tried. "

" Say, Bejito.. " Ruby spoke up.

" Yes? " the ou cooly replied, smiling at her.

" That medallion, around your neck-- "

Bejito froze.

" I always thought it was one of your royal heilooms or something...but Turles made it sound like somebody sculpted

it for you... "

" Turles says lots of things that are untrue, Ruby; like the whole "Vegeta is an uke" thing he made up. "

" And this is just another one of those "things". " she said, cautiously suspicious.

" Exactly. " he grinned, " You shouldn't take Turles seriously, I know I don't and neither does our son. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" There there, its alright. " Vegeta gently rocked baby Pan back and forth as he sat on the side of his bed. The

baby had gotten cranky and the ouji decided to try to get her to nap, " Everything'll be alright, you'll see. Nothing's going

to change. " the small saiyajin said comfortingly, then felt eyes on him and looked up to see Goku bent down infront of the

bed with his chin resting on the mattress as he stared up at Vegeta.

" Veggie's trying to make himself feel better. " Goku said, looking at him sympathetically. His face lit up, " Can I

help? "

" Uhh.. "

" **Pleeeease** let me help my Veggie so he's not so un-eased. " the large saiyajin tilted his head to the side,

causing Vegeta's cheeks to flush red.

Baby Pan let out a yawn and snuggled closer. Vegeta placed her in the baby-carrier and then flopped back onto the

couch, slightly relieved.

" Veggie--? "

" I've decided. "

" Hm? "

" I've decided that, if my parents and yours are able to collect the dragon balls, and if they are able to get their

wish granted, that you're coming to the castle to live with me. You'll be my personal bodyguard and that'll give you the

access and platonic conditioning for us to continue to sleep platonically together and keep you at my side 24/7 without any

suspicions. " the ouji said.

" WOW! So I get to stay in Veggie's royal Veggieroom everytime we got to Veggie's house to visit? " Goku wagged his

tail.

" I'm probably going to have to live there. "

" ...you mean, " Goku's eyes widened as he lowered his voice to a whisper, " You're going to be up on Bejito-sei ALL

the time after this? And I'd have to leave Earth with you? "

" YOU wouldn't be forced to, but I have training to do. " the little ouji sighed.

" Veggie-training? " a thought-bubble appeared over Goku's head of Vegeta wearing a collar and fetching a stick Goku

had just thrown, " Hm... "

" ... " Vegeta sweatdropped, " I'm not a pet. "

" What are you going to be doing then Veggie? " Goku asked.

" Um.well, ah...you know, prince things. " the ouji replied, not even completely knowing himself what he was going

to have to endure.

" I'm going to have to learn certain things so that I can become the new king when my Toussan either retires or

passes away. "

" Ahhh.. " Goku said, enlightened, then smiled, " Well don't worry Veggie, I'll come with you to help and cheer you

on! Even if Chi-chan says I can't! "

" REALLY? " the ouji's eyes lit up at that last sentence. He grabbed Goku by the arms, excited, " You'd defy Onna for

me! " he gushed.

" To an extent. I am not going to physically injure Chi-chan if that's what you mean. " he sweatdropped.

" And yet I still find myself excited by your willingness to defy Onna. " Vegeta remained partly puzzled, " I feel

like I should reward you for that..OH-! I know! I could bake a fancy cake for you! "

" I enjoy CAKE, Veggie! " Goku chirped.

" As do I. " the ouji nodded wisely, " How about we do this: After Gohan arrives to pickup the young

demi-demi-kaka-girl, I take you upstairs to Capsule Corp's personal bakery and create a wonderful cake **together**? "

" GLOMP! " Goku hugged the ouji tightly, " Oh VEGGIE! "

" Heh-heh...Kakay you're the band-aid to my sorely bruised ego. "

" Aww, Veggiesosweet. "

" Indeed I am.. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ah, what a quaint little town. I can't WAIT to tear it apart to get to that dragon ball! " Bejito exclaimed.

" Hey, no killing on this trip, remember? " Ruby sweatdropped.

" I didn't mean it in that context. "

" ... " ▫

" Really- " he grinned cheesily.

" BEEPBEEPBEEP! "

" Wow! We're really close! " Celipa said happily, now the one holding the radar. The group had been taking turns

using th device. She continued to walk towards the blip until she stopped just short of one of the houses, " Huh? "

" Must be inside.. " Nappa mumbled to himself, then bent down towards the door and knocked on it, " Hello? Anybody

home? "

The door opened up, " Hi Nappa! "

" Hi Vegeta! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Wait... " the biggest saiyajin of the group paused, confused, " How could-- " he paused when he noticed "Vegeta"

was lacking a ki and an extra muscle-mass.

" Oh! I bet I know who you are, " Ruby smiled, walking up to him, " You're that android of our son who helped

rescue him five months ago. "

Veggy shook the ouho's hand, " It's a pleasure to finally meet you all in person. "

" He's much more polite than Vegeta, I'll give him that. " Nappa noted.

" A-HEM! " Bejito quirked an evil-eye up at Nappa.

" I'm only telling the truth! " Nappa sweatdropped.

" Unlike Bejito and his necklace. " Bardock pointed out.

" ACK! " the ou twitched, " It's NOT a necklace! Jewelry is for ukes! What I have here is a very semeish medal. "

he held the object protectively.

" So, " Veggy spoke up, regaining the others attention, " Is there anything I can do to help you? "

Cally grinned, " As a matter of fact, there is! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WOW! Lookit it! It's so shiny and beautiful, and orange! " Celipa gushed as she held the five-star dragon ball

in her hands.

" You know I always thought they'd be bigger. " Bejito poked it.

" I stumbled across the ball shortly after Bulma dropped me off home from our outer-space mission to rescue Vegeta."

Veggy explained, " Actually I found it in my garden on the side of the house. "

" Why would you need a garden? You're an android aren't you? You don't eat. " the ou raised an eyebrow.

" Oh I don't NEED to, but I can eat; of course, I don't gain any extra energy from it aside from the taste of the

food, but since I don't have REAL muscles or body fat what I eat doesn't affect my overall health. " Veggy explained.

" I guess that makes sense... " Nappa trailed off.

" Hn.. " Bejito wandered about the house during Veggy's explaination, then popped his head back into the living room,

" It's too ukeish in here, can we leave now? "

Veggy sweatdropped.

" Come on Bejito he gave us the dragon ball you don't need to insult his taste in home decor! " Bardock exclaimed.

" At least not while we're still in his house and he's right next to us. " Nappa pointed to Veggy, who sulked

slightly, " The poor guy. "

" Aww, there there Veggy. " Cally gave him a hug, " I think your house is very pretty. "

Veggy slapped himself on the forehead, " Ohhhhh... " he groaned.

" Somehow I don't think that's exactly what he wanted to hear. " Ruby pointed out.

" Hm? Oh OH! " Cally said, then turned back to Veggy, " In that case your house is very RUGGED, Veggy! "

" ... " Veggy's tail thumped onto the floor, " Th--thank you. " he simply replied to be nice.

" And thanks for the dragon ball. We really do appreciate it. " Bardock shook Veggy's hand and the android smiled.

" You're welcome Bardock. I hope the other six are this easy for you. "

Bejito popped up from behind him, " And I hope YOU get rid of those frilly-ended pillowcases in what I can only

guess is the bedroom. It's not becoming of a great and powerful saiyajin no ouji-droid. "

Veggy tilted his head, " What pillowcases are you talking about? I don't have any frilled pillowcases. "

" THESE! " the ou whipped out one of the pillows which he held using a pair of tweesers as far away from himself as

possible.

" I bought king sized pillowcases by mistake when my pillows are only full-sized and I didn't realize it til after

I'd opened the bags so I figured why not just keep them? "

" ...oh. "

" Yup. "

" Well then. " Bejito threw the pillow back over his shoulder.

" My pillow... " Veggy sweatdropped.

" I guess we'll be going. "

" It was nice to meet you Veggy. Thanks again for the ball. " Celipa shook his hand.

" Don't mention it. " the android grinned, " I just hope you can get to the rest of them in time. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ahhh, real bed. " Cally sighed with relief, laying down on one of the beds in the capsule house Bulma had lent

them, " I'm glad there's no rules against THIS kind of aid. "

" Yeah. " Nappa sat down on the edge of the bed, causing it to lean slightly, " I have to admit its a nice place. "

" I hate having to rest while on this search! I feel like I'm wasting time. " Bejito huffed, frustrated as he

flopped onto one of the other beds. His red cape fluttered down behind him and the ou sighed.

" We'll only sleep as much as we absolutely need, that way we can minimize the time we'll "lose" and we won't be

tired for the rest of the search. Not getting any sleep isn't going to help us get to the other balls in time. " Ruby

layed down next to him.

" ... " Bejito was quiet. He picked up his medallion and started fiddling with it. The large saiyajin pressed the

side of it and popped the medal open.

" It opens? "

Ruby blinked, " I didn't know it opened up. I mean, all this time I just thought it was solid inside. "

" It's ingraved. " the ou replied.

" Really? " she peered over his shoulder to read it only to have Bejito slam the medal shut, " Hey! " the ouho

sweatdropped.

" Somehow I don't think he wants us to know what's inside there. " Bardock lifted an eyebrow.

" Yeah, you should listen to 'Dock over there. He respects my royal privacy. "

" Please don't get me involved in this. " Bardock sweatdropped.

" Still confuses me why you kept wearing it after you left 'um suddenly like that. " Nappa pondered. Bejito pulled

the covers up over his head, " Come to think of it...that's when you started growing the mustache and beard too.. "

" GASP! You were DUMPED, Bejito? " Cally gasped in shock.

" **I** wasn't the one dumped and there was no relationship for anyone to have been dumped from! I simply decided it

was time to leave. " the ou said from beneath the covers.

" Did this mystery person give you the medal? " Cally peered forward, intregued.

" I refuse to respond to that. " Bejito huffed.

" I'll take that as a "yes"! " she grinned.

" ... " ▫

" Maybe we should just let Bejito rest. " Ruby spoke up, " He obviously doesn't want to talk about his past

relationship for whatever reason and we should respect that. "

" Why thank you, my ouho. " Bejito poked his head out and smiled at her, wagging his tail.

" You're welcome. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Who was she? "

" WAAH! " Bejito nearly fell over.

" Oh my God...was it even a SHE! " Ruby gawked.

The ou twitched, " Let's just go to sleep. Alright? "

She sighed, " Alright. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hm.. " Chi-Chi looked at the clock in the kitchen, which read 7:35pm, " It's getting late. We really should be

heading home. "

The chibi across the table from her looked up, his cheeks full of ice-cream, " Huh? "

" Come on Goten, let's go pick up your Toussan and find out if he's coming home with us tonight. I don't mind

spending the day at the Oujidome but night-time's a different story altogether. " she walked past him.

" Can I at least finish my ice-cream pleeease? " the chibi said with sparkily eyes.

" Aww. Of course you can sweetie. " Chi-Chi replied and headed for the stairs.

" ... " Goten looked over his shoulder at the fridge, then grinned and opened the door, taking the container of

chocolate ice-cream out and dumping a fresh three scoops into his near-empty bowl. The demi-saiyajin licked his chops.

" ThumpThumpthump " Chi-Chi walked up the steps, " I wonder if Goku-sa knows about what his parents and those

who ill-fatedly spawned the ouji are planning to do.. " she walked up to the smaller saiyajin's bedroom door and opened it

only to let out a gasp.

Goku and Vegeta were sprawled out on the floor with an empty yet messy massive cake-plate laying nearby. The two

saiyajins were covered in random lumps of icing as they lay there, content, full, and wearing nothing but their underwear.

" Oh my God... " Chi-Chi muttered in disbelief as she walked up to them, " HEY! The Ouji's healthy again! " she

gasped, " And thus all guilt I had related to his injury has been lifted off my shoulders. " Chi-Chi smiled, then promptly

thumped her foot ontop of Vegeta's stuffed stomach, " WAKEUP OUJI! " she snapped, " You have LOT of explaining to do! "

" Zzzzzz... "

" Oh. right. Heavy sleeper. " she sulked, deflated. Chi-Chi took her foot off Vegeta's stomach and walked over to

Goku, chunking her foot onto his stomach instead.

" Oof! " the larger saiyajin squeaked out, opening his eyes ever-so-slowly, " C--Chi-chan? " he murmured sleepily.

" Goku-san what went on here just now? And why is the Ouji magically healed! Or was he even bruised at all? "

Goku looked around and smiled, " Me 'n Veggie had a Pastry Party! " he wagged his tail excitedly.

" A "pastry party". "

" Uh-huh. "

" Fun was had by all, Chi-chan! " Goku chirped.

" Why are you both nearly naked? "

" Our clothes got all covered in cake-making ingrediants while we were baking the gigantic cake so I told Veggie

"Hey Veggie! I got an idea, let's eat the yummy cake together NAKED!". "

" ... " Chi-Chi's eyes bugged out of her head.

" But Veggie's face went all red and his voice got all little and stammery and we decided we'd eat the cake in our

boxers instead. " he finished explaining.

" And why is there a bottle in that corner of the room. " Chi-Chi pointed to the little pink bottle.

" Oh. Before Veggie 'n I finished our cake, Gohan came here and he and Panny went home together. " Goku replied,

cutting around the fact that he an Vegeta had babysat together.

" Aww, that was nice of Gohan. I wish he'd come downstairs to see me though. " she said, slightly saddened by that

fact.

" Gohan was in a hurry to get home for dinner. But he said his inter-view went well. "

" Wonderful! " Chi-Chi clasped her hands together, " So? Are you going to come home with us or do you plan to sleep

on the floor of the Ouji's room surrounded by splattered cake-remains? "

" The second one. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" You seriously don't trust the Ouji on his own yet? " Chi-Chi sighed, " It's starting to worry me, you know? I mean,

FOUR MONTHS? "

" I will protect my Veggie with my very life, Chi-chan. " Goku said intensely, " I will not allow ANYONE to harm him

ever again. "

" Uh.. " Chi-Chi stared at him, surprised, " Y--you're really serious. "

" I have to be. With the Big Meanie around, and with all the people in outer space who are afraid of Veggie and might

try to take revenge on him for all the terrible things Freeza forced Veggie to do...he's not safe. He hasn't been safe for a

long time. " Goku said quietly, then perked up, " But that's why I'm here. That's why Veggie made me his bodyguard. To keep

him safe! "

" And that's why he baked you a gigantic cake-- "

" --we baked it together. "

" ...oh-kay. "And that's why" you baked a gigantic cake together and ate it half-naked..together. "

" No. "

" No? "

" We just did that cuz we luv each other! " the large saiyajin's tail wagged more rapidly and he let out a purr.

" Um...that's, nice. " Chi-Chi tried to contain her unease, " And I suppose that means you're going to stay here

tonight. "

" Mmm-hmm! " Goku nodded contently, " I LIKE being here with Veggie! "

Chi-Chi bent down and hugged him tightly.

" Chi-chan? "

" ... " she started rubbing his back, " I'll see you in the morning Goku-sa. " she smiled weakly.

" Sure! We can have breakfast at our house tommorow! "

" I think that's a great idea. " she replied, letting go.

" Hehhhh- " something grinned behind her and Chi-Chi twitched silghtly.

" Ouji. "

" Onna. " Vegeta grinned mischieviously, " How rude of you, interupting my naughty little dessert with Kakarrotto. "

Chi-Chi clenched her fist.

" We were having sooooo much fun just hanging out and eating the delicious cake we made together. I was thinking next

time we could try something a little more daring--like pudding perhaps. "

" Ooh! Could there be whipped cream? " Goku raised his hand in the air and waved it excitedly.

" Oh more whipped cream than you could ever dream to wish for, my FAVORITE peasant. " Vegeta smirked.

" Faaaaaavorite. " Goku said slowly with a purr.

" So! Onna! Heading home alone, eh? " Vegeta turned back to her.

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him, " Don't get your ego up, Ouji. You're not getting it back to its old strength,

not today or anytime else soon. You're dangerous with too much ego anyway. " she stood up.

" Hey, I think I've been doing pretty well today. I haven't even SEEN Turles at all except for him passing the door

to my room earlier. " Vegeta bragged, then paused, " Though I have to admit that does slightly worry me. "

" Maybe we should go check on Turles, Veggie. " Goku piped up.

" GAH! No way! I'm not going to seek him out on my own volition! He freaks me out and tries to accuse me of being an

uke, which I obviously am not. "

" Coughdenialcough " Chi-Chi covered her mouth.

" ... " Vegeta stared at her flatly.

" Coughitstruecoughcough. "

" Cough-drop? " Goku held out a small object.

" Um, no thanks. I'm feeling better. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, then smirked and headed out of the room, " MUCH better.

Goodnight Goku-san. Goodnight, Ouji. "

" Goodnight! " Goku waved happily to her, then turned to Vegeta, " That was nice of her to wish us goodnight, huh

Veggie? "

Vegeta rolled his eyes, " Marvelous. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Dig dig dig dig dig dig dig-- " Cally chanted excitedly as she and the others stood around Nappa and the large

hole he was digging in the middle of the beach.

" --I GOT IT! " Nappa announced as he lifted the four-star ball up into the air.

" YES! "Bejito pumped his fist in air, " Two balls down, five to go, and its only 8:30 in the morning! "

Bardock pressed the view button on the dragon radar, " You know I actually think we could make it to this one by

evening if we hurry. "

" We'd be halfway there and at least two days ahead of schedule! Let's do it! " the ou said confidently.

" How far away is it from here Dock? " Celipa peered over Bardock's shoulder.

" It looks like a good 4 hours if we fly the whole way. " he estimated.

" FOUR HOURS? " Bejito gawked, " That's..quite a long way to fly. "

" Unless you'd like to use a hover-car. " Ruby spoke up, holding the capsule container out.

" Really? " Bejito said with interest.

" Then it would take us 6 hours. "

" Oh. " he slumped forward, " I guess we could fly halfway there and then switch to the hover car... "

" Sounds good to me. " the ouho replied and patted him on the shoulder, " Alright everybody! Let's go! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ah, so this must be that "Outer Space Themepark" Vegeta told us about. " Ruby said as the group stood before the

gates of the park. The three-star dragonball was within visible range; the ball sitting ontop of a giant, 3-D plastic cresent

moon.

" In that case this one should be easy. " Bejito smirked.

" Easy? Bejito there's hundreds of earthlings roaming the park! We'll all stand out like sore thumbs! " Nappa pointed

to the inside of the park which was covered with crowds of people.

" Not to mention we'd probably have to pay money to get inside. " Cally sadly added, " We don't have any currency

with us to give them and my credit cards won't work until after everyone's been wished back and our banks are open again. "

" Hm.. " Bejito folded his arms, deep in thought. A sudden grin of mischievousness appeared on his face.

" Somehow that expression always makes me uneasy. " Bardock laughed, nervous.

" Say Bardock, good close friend of mine.. " Bejito started out sneakily.

" NO. Whatever bizarre scheme you just thought up, the answer's NO. "

" I was just going to ask you the simple question of how good you are at role-playing. "

Bardock looked him over, suspicious, " Why do you ask? "

" Well, this park DOES USE my son's image on it so he must come here as well meaning the workers here must recognize

him and Kakarrotto and probably let them in for free or send the bill directly to Capsule Corp. You just have to go up to

the gate, pretend you're Kakarrotto, and they'll let you in so you can get the ball! "

" I can't do that. " Bardock sweatdropped.

" Why not? You're a dead ringer for him. Look at you! " Bejito exclaimed, motioning to Bardock.

" First off, my eyes are an easy give-a-way that I'm not Kakarrotto, but to be honest Bejito I don't think I could

imitate his level of "excitement". I could imitate "Kakarrotto in the middle of an intense sparring match" or "Kakarrotto

fighting an evil villain about to destroy the planet", but "happy tail-wagging Kakarrotto"...not so much. " he admitted.

Celipa gave Bardock a quick hug, " It's alright Bardock, your personality's perfect just the way it is. "

" Ah hahaa. " Bardock blushed, putting his hand behind his head.

" Fine. I suppose I'll have to go as my son then. " the ou shrugged.

" Um, Bejito? Aren't you about 4 or 5 inches too tall to play Vegeta? " Nappa asked.

" Nonsense. I'll simply tell them I've hit a growth spurt, or that I'm wearing special height-inducing shoes. "

" What about the beard? " Cally pointed to it.

Bejito held his hands over his facial hair protectively, " What **about** the beard? " he narrowed his eyes.

" Um, I was just going to say that Vegeta doesn't have a mustache and beard. "

" Well I'm NOT shaving it off! I need my facial hair! It's what solidifies to all around me of my semedom! " he

exclaimed.

" THAT'S why you have it? " Bardock gawked.

" Of course! You think I enjoy the extra time it takes to brush this thing every morning and keep food from getting

stuck in it? There's days when I can't STAND this thing! " he ranted.

" Wow.. " Bardock murmured, shocked. He pointed at Bejito, " You're just as paranoid about your "semedom" as Vegeta

is about his own! "

" GAH? I AM NOT! " Bejito sputtered.

" I don't get it though, you're not even built with all the curves and such that Vegeta has. I mean, we're about the

same height, and you've got a broad "semeish" figure. How could you be even more insecure--enough to grow facial hair--than

Vegeta? " he scratched his head in confusion.

" Hmph. My son was never come on to by someone he thought he could platonically trust. " Bejito huffed, " And that's

why I'm not shaving off the facial hair. "

" None of us will think of you any differently Bejito. " Ruby sighed, " And once we're all wished back your hair

will grow again and you'll have your beard back in a good one or two weeks. "

" I don't care! I can't just shave it off after all this time! It's like a shield of semeness around my face! " he

waved his arms in the air.

" ... " ▫

Bejito groaned, " Fine. I'll give you an explaination but I'm only going to explain it once and I'm only going to do

so within the safe confines of the Capsule house. " he folded his arms.

The others looked at one another and shrugged.

Bardock tossed the capsule into the air and they headed inside. He took one more look at the dragonball before

heading in.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" A while ago. A long while ago, at least twelve or fifteen years before I met Ruby and we had Vegeta, back before I

was even king, I went to some of the local villages, visiting them and trying to make a good impression before I was crowned

since I knew my workload was going to increase drastically once I became the ou. One of those villages was a type-3 saiyajin

village. Ironically the same one that we eventually started sending criminals too until we found out what the type-3's were

doing with them. Anyway, I went there and made friends with many of the peasants. One in particular even took me into his

home. He and his friends were like personal servants to me, it was bliss! I naively stayed there a good 8 months, eating

with them, helping catch fish. They were so nice to me, so understanding and nonjudgemental. I loved how all the while

I was treated like a friend instead of a guest. I grew close to the peasant who had been housing me. We were easily best

friends for quite a while. " Bejito paused to take a drink of his mug, " He's the one who made this medal. It was a birthday

present and he sculpted and engraved it using whatever type-3 saiyajin powers he had. I fiddled around with the idea of

asking him to come back with me once I was crowned king, but I was unsure if he'd want to leave his village to come with me.

Either way I never got to asking him because that night...I was going to bed in the guest room and he asked if I'd like to

rest in his room. It didn't hit me until I got to the room and saw how it was decorated that...all this time he'd been

letting me stay with him as a sort of non-platonic rite. He thought we were in a relationship. He wanted to make me his uke."

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Bejito was silent for a long time, " Naturally I freaked out. The ruler of Bejito-sei, an UKE! I ran out of the

house at breakneck speed and didn't stop running until I'd gotten back to the castle. I didn't even say a word to that

peasant when I left and I've never seen him or spoken to him since. Sometimes at night I think about it and feel guilty

about what he probably went through, having me leave with no explaination. I think he really liked me. " the ou shifted

around, " I felt uneasy about my own semeness when I got back but then I recalled I had never seen a type-3 saiyajin with

facial hair. That's when I got the idea to grow a mustache and beard; then no one would ever mistake me for an uke again. I

never got why they thought that to begin with. My body seemed to fit semeishness easily. Well I grew the beard and in a few

weeks I went back--only to a different village--I couldn't risk running into that peasant who's heart I broke. I strode

through a few type-3 villages with no more than a casual glance from one or two of the female type-3's. It felt wonderful!

Like I'd beaten whatever small speck made me seem even remotely ukeish. I kept the beard and mustache ever since. "

The others sat there, taking it in.

" That's why I have facial hair, because it reassures me that I'm not going to fall into that type of relationship

where I'm mistaken for an uke. "

" That is..very complicated, Bejito. " Ruby said cautiously, " You should've at least go back and told that peasant

though. "

" I couldn't do that! Not after what happened! "

" You spent 8 months with him and just left! I think that warrants at least SOME type of explaination to him. " she

exclaimed.

" Bejito? " Celipa asked.

" Yes. " he looked over at her warily, the story leaving him physically tired.

" If, this is the first time you've ever told anybody about this..how did Turles know? About the medal I mean. "

" I don't know. He could've been just messing with me like he does Vegeta. Turles was 17 when Bejito-sei blew up, 10

years older than Vegeta. Considering even the minimum of years he wouldn't have even been born when all this happened with

me at the village. "

" But he was from that village. Meaning whoever your mystery peasant is-- "

" --I'm not divulging names. " Bejito injected.

" --must've told Turles about it at some point. "

" How Turles came to know about it doesn't matter. He has his ways of learning these types of secrets. " the ou

huffed, " It's all in the past anyway... " he looked away.

" Well if its "all in the past", you shouldn't have any trouble shaving it off to go get that dragon ball. "

Bardock suggested.

" Hn... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" AHHHH! " Vegeta ahh'd with relief as he flopped down upon a chair in the kitchen, having cleaned up the pastry

leftovers from his room. Goku sat across the table from him, fast asleep with his head leaning sideways on his arms. The

ouji smiled contently at the snoozing peasant and wagged his tail.

" Have a fun little party today? "

" ! " the ouji froze and looked over his shoulder to see Turles standing there, smirking, " Enjoy your vacation? "

" Vegeta-san, I wasn't vacationing, I was merely allowing you time to personally think things over with Kakarrotto.

I mean, if this plot your parents have succeeds things are going to start changing for you very fast. So many things to do..

and you think Bulma's busy? Wait'll you see what's in store for the saiyajin no ouji who has to protect an entire planet

of people instead of play "bodyguard" to the one peasant he subconsiously desires. "

" WAAH! I don't desire anything from Kakarrotto except the platonic time we platonically enjoy together..

platonically! " the ouji sputtered.

" You know, you should really plan out your "official bodyguard" plot soon or else you could lose him. "

The smaller saiyajin stared at him with shocked, worried eyes, " Don't say that sort of thing! Kakay'd never leave

me! "

" I don't mean that. I mean you need to make sure you're able to keep Kakarrotto around constantly once this wish

is made because the amount of running around you'd be doing. I'm sure neither of you wants to loose touch with one another."

Vegeta shook his head no, then paused, " Hey! Why are you trying to be helpful? "

Turles smirked wickedly, " Ah Vegeta-san, aren't I always? "

" NO, you're NOT. " the ouji twitched.

" Poke "

" ... " Vegeta blinked to see Goku had poked him ontop of his nose with his pointer finger. The large saiyajin

smiled in a warm, sleepy way as Vegeta's face turned bright red, " A...ah... "

" Good evening Kakarrotto. " Turles nodded to him, pleased.

" Good evening Turles! " Goku chirped, then paused, " I felt Veggie's ki worry so I woke up to comfort Veggie and

give him any feel-better-soon hugs if he needed them. "

" That's a very kind gesture, Kakarrotto. " Turles replied.

Goku inched his chair around closer to Vegeta's and wrapped his tail around the ouji's waist.

" Eep! " Vegeta went even redder and his tail-fur puffed out.

" Me 'n Veggie had lots of fun today! We went to get Veggie healed at Dende's, and then we babysat Panny together,

and then Gohan brought her home and Veggie 'n I baked a big cake and ate it in Veggie's bedroom and it was SO YUMMY! " he

gushed.

" And are you going to do fun, pleasurable things like that with Vegeta-san when you move into his home? "

" Yup! Only then I'll wear a cape while we go at it! " Goku said happily.

Vegeta nearly choked, " D--DON'T SAY IT THAT WAY! "

" Bwahahaha! " Turles laughed.

" Hahahha! " Goku laughed along with him, unaware of what he was even laughing about.

" ... " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Did Chi-Chi oh-kay this? "

" Oh I can just teleport back to Chi-chan if she ever needs my a-ssistance. " Goku replied.

" So she's unaware of you upcoming naughty deeds? " he smiled, amused.

" There ARE no upcoming naughty deeds! " Vegeta exclaimed, then grinned, " And that's because Kakarrotto is pure of

mind and heart. Not a single sexual thought pervades his clean, PG-rated brain. " the ouji boasted.

" ... " Goku was silent.

" R--right? " Vegeta twitched, uneasy.

" ... " ▫

" Right! " he said, this time more confidently.

" Veggie makes me happy! " Goku added, raising his hand in the air.

" I'm sure he does. " Turles added.

" Heh, maybe I'll get lucky and you'll be busy non-stop as well once the others are wished back. " Vegeta motioned

to Turles.

" I doubt it. My parents may be the leaders of my village but whenever they decide to retire, which won't be for a

very long time, my duties will be nothing compaired to those you'll face as King. " Turles replied, " I'll be managing a

village of about 50 saiyajin. You'll be managing the entire planet of them. "

" ... " Vegeta looked slightly uneased.

" Do not worry Veggie! **I** have faith in you! I believe Veggie can do it! " Goku pumped his fists in the air, then

bent down to the ouji's height, " Afterall, Veggie's MY Number 1! "

" Heh-.. " Vegeta's cheeks flushed red and he grinned drunkenly at Goku, " Aww..Kakarrotto...haha, Number 1.. "

Goku picked Vegeta up, " I'm gonna take Veggie to bed now, Turles. "

" Enjoy. " Turles responded, entertained as he waved to Goku and Vegeta as they headed up the stairs. The evil

type-3 peered out the darkened window, " I wonder just how far along they are... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Waaah! My face feels naked! " Bejito rubbed his now hairless chin.

" How can your face feel naked? " Ruby sweatdropped.

" Well when you have a mustache and beard for so long it kind of grows on you. " he tried to explain.

" Wow...you look a LOT more like Vegeta now. " Cally said in awe, " Only bigger with lighter hair and brown eyes. "

" Thanks. " he said flatly.

" Ready to go? It's getting kinda late. " Bardock asked.

" I'm READY! " Bejito announced proudly, striding out of the Capsule house and swooshing his cape heroically behind

him.

The rest of the saiyajins watched from the front window of the house as Bejito approached the gate.

" Hello there. " he said to the person in charge of the gate.

" Mr. Oujisama? "

" Why yes, I am. " the ou folded his arms with pride, " I was wondering if you'd allow me a quick trip into your

park to retrieve something I recently lost here. "

" Sure, of course! " the worker said, then paused, " But, Mr. Oujisama, aren't you supposed to be..well..shorter? "

" I purchased special height-lengthening shoes, which must obviously be working if my new height so easily surprises

you. " he said cooly.

" Oh. Um, congradulations then! " the worker opened the gate, " Hope you find what you're looking for! "

" I hope I do too. " Bejito played along, then snickered to himself once he was out of hearing range and headed

straight for the building holding the three-star ball.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" YAwwwwwn. Veggie what are you doing? " Goku asked sleepily while the ouji held a measurement strip wrapped around

the larger saiyajin's chest. Vegeta nodded to himself and wrote the number down on a nearby piece of paper.

" I want to have an update set of your measurements ready. When everyone gets wished back I'm going to buy you the

most expensive saiyajin armor available. AND you're going to get special customizations so everyone will know you're MY

peasant and I'm your-- "

" --Veggie. " the larger saiyajin said warmly.

Vegeta's cheeks flushed, " Y--yeah. Now just lift up your leg so I can get your thigh number written down and then

we'll go to sleep. "

Goku picked his right leg up and plopped it on the bed, " :) "

" L--luvly. " Vegeta squeaked out, then quickly measured the large saiyajin and put the measurerer away, " Great!

We're done. You're updated and all ready to go. "

" HOORAY! " Goku cheered, plopping down on the bed. Vegeta sat down beside him and sighed, then leaned over to the

side and flopped against Goku's arm.

" I'm really starting to get nervous, Kakarrotto. I didn't plan on this happening. I just wanted to stay with you;

and maybe build that spaceship one day so we could travel the stars in it. I don't want to be stuck in the castle doing work

all day while you're free to roam the universe without me. "

" Veggie I wouldn't leave you. " Goku replied honestly.

" ... " ▫

" Maybe...maybe it won't be so bad. You do not know what you'll have to do in your training Veggie, or how long it'll

take; so why worry a-bout the worst possible outcome when the wish hasn't even been made yet? " the larger saiyajin hugged

Vegeta against him.

" Ohhh. I can't help it! I mean it finally seemed like things were settling down. Like it was finally peaceful enough

for me to completely let my guard down. To relax for a while, just with you. And now THIS happens! "

" But it hasn't o-fficially happened yet. " Goku said, confused and worried.

Vegeta flopped his back onto the bed, " Promise me you won't leave for fish until after I wake up, oh-kay? "

Goku smiled back, " Oh-kay Veggie. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Yes! We're practically halfway there! THREE dragon balls! " Bejito announced as he and the others stood over the

kitchen table which held the three dragon balls ontop of a cloth.

" So, how far are we from the rest of them? " Ruby asked.

" Let's see! " Celipa pressed a button on the radar only to pale, " Eew. "

" I don't really care for that sound. " the ou frowned, uneasy.

" Every one of the dragon balls is at least several days away from here. " she sadly held out the radar to show the

others. The remaining four balls were each in a seperate spot in the corner of the screen.

" Well, I guess we have no choice but to just pick at random. " Bardock sighed, " Any suggestions? "

Nappa pointed to one of the dots on the screen, " If we head directly north-east we'll run right into this one. I

think it'd be faster than having to made turns like we would with the other three from here. "

" Sounds good to me. " Bejito said, rubbing the side of his non-bearded cheek and still feeling awkward without the

hair there, " I just wish we had a faster way to get there. "

Cally shuffled through the capsules in the box they'd been given, " You know, " she pulled one out, staring at it

with curiousity, " I think this one just might be a copter-plane. "

" A what? " Bejito raised an eyebrow.

" It's like a plane, only with a propeller. I bet we could drive it to the next ball. "

The ou rubbed his hands together evilly, " Ah, DRIVING... "

" I'll drive! " Bardock quickly raised his hands.

" HEY! " Bejito exclaimed.

" I second Bardock's volunteer! " Ruby added. The ou pouted at her, " Bejito you're a little too rough behind the

wheel and I think I'd prefer Bardock drove. "

" Fine. " Bejito huffed, " Let Dock drive. Infact let him drive for the rest of the trip. I don't care. "

" It's nothing against you Bejito, its more against your over-excitement with driving. " Bardock tried to explain.

" Very well. " he sighed, " I could use a short rest anyway. "

" Good! " Cally happily clasped her hands together, " Then its settled! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Knockknockknock "

Dende turned his head to the door to his room, " Come in. "

" Dende? " Mr. Popo poked his head in. Dende was sitting in a chair infront of a window while he held a bottle of

water in his hand.

" Oh, hi Mr. Popo, come i-- "

" --shh! " the genie shh'd him and closed the door behind, " Dende, Mr. Popo is worried about Piccolo's father. "

" What? "

" Since Son Goku and Vegeta's parents have re-appeared on earth, Mr. Popo states, Piccolo Sr has locked Piccolo Sr's

self up in his room, gathering meditative power. " Mr. Popo explained, " Mr. Popo believes Dende should look into this,

for Mr. Popo is unsure if Piccolo Sr even trusts him, as Mr. Popo allied with Kami in the past to stop Piccolo Sr's

diabolical plans. "

" You really think he's up to something bad, huh? " Dende said seriously.

Mr. Popo nodded, " Mr. Popo is sure of it! "

" I'll check up on it then. But if you're right, we can't do anything about it right away or else he'll get

suspicious. I don't think Piccolo's dad is stronger than he is, but I know he's stronger than me. " the guardian sat his

water bottle down and headed for the door, " Wait here Mr. Popo. I'll go talk to him-- "

" Mr Popo does not think that would be a wise-- "

" --t--then I'll check on him. That's safe enough, right? " Dende paled.

The genie shrugged back at him, just as uneasy.

" Right. " Dende said more confidently. He opened the door to his room and strode out down the hall towards the

meditation chamber, feeling a large ki radiating from around it. Dende reached for the doorknob and the ki all but

dissipated.

" May I help you? "

" ..uh. " the guardian looked up to see Piccolo Sr standing there in the doorway, dangerously calm, " Um, just uh,

just checking to make sure you're doing oh-kay. " the young namekian laughed nervously.

" That's kind of you Dende. " Sr smiled, " However I'd like to continue my training. I'll see you and the others

this evening. " he replied and closed the door, Dende still holding the knob on the other end.

The guardian quickly let go of the knob after a moment, creeped out, " Ew... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" S-s-s-s-s-so COLD! " Bejito cringed as he trudged through the snow up the cursed Mount Frat; the mountain that had

been climbed many years ago by Goku and Chi-Chi on their second quest for the bansho fan; and closer towards

the next dragonball, " AAUGH HOW CAN ANYONE POSSIBLY STAND THIS COLD! "

" ... " Bardock and Nappa stared at him blankly, both of them wearing snow-jackets and heavy pants while Bejito

remained in his usual armor and cape.

" You WERE the one who said he was "too semeish for such useless additional weather-garb". " Bardock sweatdropped.

" Oh..yeah, well its still too cold! " the ou sputtered.

" Hey! Beji! Having fun up there? " Ruby happily called from out of the window of the Capsule house, which was

stationed at the bottom of the mountain.

" Err..THIS ISN'T FAIR YA KNOW! " he exclaimed.

" Oh Bejito you know we'd all come with you if it wasn't cursed. " the ouho explained.

" Hmmph, stupid, fake curse. An onna-phobic mountain, what ridiculous nonsense! " he huffed.

Ruby stuck her arm out and smushed it into the side of the mountain.

" THUMP! " a huge glob of snow fell out of nowhere and drenched the three male saiyajins.

Nappa poked his head above the snow, " I'm suddenly very thankful for the hooded jacket. " he patted the hood that

covered his bald head.

" I think I'll nickname it "Yaoi Mountain"! " Cally chirped.

" WAAAH! " Bejito fell over, still in the snow.

" Hahahaha. " Celipa chuckled from the other room.

" That's it. I'm outta here. " Bejito said bluntly, getting out of the pile of snow and dusting himself off.

" Aw come on Bejito, we're only about three feet away from the dragon ball. " Bardock put his hands behind his head.

" How come YOU'RE unaffected by the intensely cold weather? " the ou said suspiciously.

Bardock shrugged, " I dunno. The mittens help though. " he held out his hands.

" GASP! You have MITTENS! " Bejito gawked, then turned the others, " When did he get mittens and how come I don't

have a pair! I mean, even NAPPA only has gloves on! " he pointed to the largest saiyajin of the group.

" Um, you can have the mittens if you want them that bad. " Bardock held one out.

" No, I've decided that as king it is my job to continue on despite the obvious hardships that lay ahead. " he

folded his arms stubbornly.

Bardock blinked at him for a moment, confused, then put the mitten back on and headed further up.

" Beepbeepbeepbeep " the radar started to beep and Bardock plunged his right arm into the snow, pulling out a

snow-dusted object. He rubbed the snow away and grinned.

" The seven-star ball! " Bardock announced, holding it up.

" WONDERFUL! " Bejito announced, clasping his hands together, " Now let's go. "

" GAHH! " Bardock nearly fell over, " In a hurry, are we? "

" I'm not a very big fan of freezing to death. " the ou mumbled as he headed back down the mountain in the house's

direction. Bardock and Nappa followed him down.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_:" Hahaha! Oh Veggie it all smells so wonderful! " Goku gushed excitedly as he and Vegeta made their way through_

_the busy streets of one of the cities on Bejito-sei. The large saiyajin was wearing his usual gi whereas Vegeta had on his_

_fancy royal armor and red cape._

_" Yeah. " the ouji smiled in reply, keeping a tight hold on Goku's hand. He shifted around, noticing people were_

_beginning to stare at them. He blushed furiously and tightened his hold even more._

_Goku continued to walk, oblivious to the curious stares, " It's nice coming here with you Veggie. You make me_

_happy. "_

_" WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT! " Vegeta screamed chokingly at the bystanders._

_" Hm? " Goku tilted his head, then let out a gasp as he was suddenly yanked back. Vegeta froze the moment the hand_

_left his grip and he whipped around to see Goku no longer there._

_" Kakarrotto? " the ouji said, uneasy as he started his way back in the direction he'd come in, struggling to get_

_through the crowds of saiyajins and unable to see even a speck of Goku, " KAKARROTTO? KAKARROTTO! " he shouted, seriously_

_worried and starting to be bumped into by the random members of the crowd, all of whom were taller than he was and starting_

_to look even bigger still, " KAKARROTTO WHERE ARE YOU! " the noises around Vegeta became louder and less distinct. He tried_

_to take another step only to be unable to move, the bottoms of his shoes practically melted against the ground. A look of_

_panic crossed the ouji's face and he let out a howl, " KAKARROTTO! ":_

" HUH! " Vegeta sat up in bed, panting heavily and covered in sweat. The room was still dark and the neon glow of

Vegeta's alarm clock proudly read 4:40am. He turned gently to the other side of the bed where Goku lay and started to

sniffle. The ouji crawled ontop of Goku's stomach and held on for dear life, " ... "

_:Don't leave me:_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Mmm! Such yummy fish! " Goku exclaimed as he sat at the kitchen table in the Son house, eating breakfast along

with Chi-Chi, Goten, and Vegeta--who was currently slumped against the larger saiyajin's shoulder with a tired expression on

his face.

" Hey, " Chi-Chi spoke up, slightly worried, " Ouji, you alright? "

Vegeta hiccuped once, still staring out into space.

" Veggie hungry? " the larger saiyajin asked gently, holding out a piece of fish towards Vegeta.

" I had a dream last night that you disappeared and even though I was surrounded by dozens of other people I was

still all alone. "

" GLOMP! " Goku glomped onto him tightly, protectively. The smaller saiyajin just settled in.

" Um, Goku-sa? "

Goku looked over at Chi-Chi.

" If, you want to have some time to talk to the Ouji--you know, alone--I can take Goten out to the back yard and

we'll just finish breakfast there. " she offered, starting to wonder if Vegeta was sobbing or not; his face pressed against

the front of Goku's gi shirt.

" O..oh-kay. " he nodded and Chi-Chi quickly escorted Goten out of the room. Goku turned back to Vegeta, " Veggie? "

Vegeta looked up at him, calmer now but embarassed, " I just made a fool out of myself didn't I? " he sighed.

" No. Veggie's scared, its alright. " Goku smiled warmly back at him.

" Kakarrotto? "

" Yes? "

" What do you think of hiding out? "

" Hiding out? " Goku repeated, confused.

" I mean, of not going back to Bejito-sei once its brought back. We could try to hide out someplace nice and

tropical for as long as we possibly could. I know its only delaying the invitable, but... "

" Maybe instead of doing that, I could take Veggie to meet up with his mommy and toussan. " Goku suggested, " We are

not a-llowed to help them, but we could at least talk to them about what Veggie's "ouji" job is like. "

" I guess.. " Vegeta trailed off.

Goku smiled and clasped his hands together, " Good. It's settled! But first Veggie should eat! Breakfast's the

most important meal of the day you know! "

" Yeah. " he said quietly.

" Aw, come on, that is not the Veggie I know. Veggie say it with all your Veggie-pride! YEAH! " Goku cheered him on.

Vegeta smirked, then broke into a grin, " YEAH! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Sniffsniff I smell fish nearby... " Bardock sniffed the air.

" I can't smell anything. " Bejito sighed, rubbing his nose and feeling slightly ill as the group trekked through

a large forest in search of their fifth dragonball. He whipped out another tissue and blew his nose.

" That's because you wouldn't put your jacket on back at the mountain. " Ruby sweatdropped.

" Hm.. " Celipa looked around through the leaves scattered all over the grass. She looked at the radar in her hand,

then down at the pile of leaves started spreading them away to reveal the 1-star ball, " YES! I found it! "

Nappa walked up to her while holding the bag filled with the other dragon balls they had found so far. Celipa tossed

it into the bag, which Nappa then tied shut.

" There, and that means only two more left. "

" BWAHAHA! In other words we're moving along a lot faster than Enma though, eh? " Bejito smirked.

" Actually we only have one more day left in our week! " Cally chimed in.

" WAAHH! " the ou fell over.

" But that's oh-kay cuz I think we can do it! " she said determindly.

" Ohhhh..I can't believe this. I thought we were making good time. " Bejito said in disbelief.

" That mountain took us two days, that's where we lost the other day. " Bardock explained.

" Well then we're just going to have to work harder to get the last two! "

" HAI! You can do it! "

" ... " Bejito blinked, the voice coming from behind him. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see Goku standing

there, waving to him, " AHH! " he jumped back, then paused for a second and let out a relieved laugh, " Ah, Kakarrotto. "

" HI Veggie's toussan! " Goku said happily, " Oh? You lost all your facial-hair? "

" Ah, so you've noticed. " the ou folded his arms, then shifted uneasily, " Be honest with me, how do I look without

it? "

" Like a Veggie...only, bigger. " Goku tried to explain while rubbing the back of his head. He blinked and broke into

a grin, " Like a big Veggie! "

" ... " the ou sweatdropped.

" Haha. " Bardock chuckled, " ...what's a "Veggie"? " he said, confused.

Goku pointed over at Vegeta, who was currently in the middle of inspecting the bag of dragon balls Nappa had been

holding a minute ago. The ouji was seemingly back to his calm, cool, collected self, " That's Veggie! "

Vegeta's cheeks flushed and he turned back to the dragonballs.

" But there can be things that are Veggie-like, " he pointed to Bejito, " Or Veggie-ish, " he pointed to a shrub

who's leaves stood up in a fashion similar to Vegeta's hair, " Or Veggietastic! " Goku whipped out a small Vegeta plushie.

" You've created an entire mini-vocabulary for this sort of thing, haven't you. " Bejito said in awe.

" Yup! And that's because Veggie's my-- "

" --PLATONIC friend! " Vegeta finished the sentence, his hand covering Goku's mouth and a sweatdrop coming down the

side of his own head, " Haha..yup, that's what he is. "

" Platonic. " Bejito nodded.

" Indeed. "

" No doubt about it. "

" Of course, no doubt at all. "

Goku let out a muffled giggle at them.

" So, " Vegeta took his hand off Goku's mouth.

The larger saiyajin warmly reached for him.

_:NO HUGGING YET:_ Vegeta let out a panicked mental cry at Goku, who froze in mid-hug-attack, blinking, " How's

the quest coming? "

" Good. Good. We've gotten five of the dragon balls so far and we should be able to get to the final two tommorow

easily with enough time to spare to call forth Shenlong. " the ou said calmly.

" Can I see this? " Vegeta took the radar from Celipa and started to look at it.

" He's only been here a few minutes and he's already taking charge. " Nappa said, " That's Vegeta... "

" Hm. You'd be cutting it close no matter what route you took. " the ouji rubbed his chin in thought.

" You know this would've been so much easier if Enma had allowed us to get help from you two. " Bejito sighed, " Hey,

what about, since you can't physically help us, you teach ME how to teleport. "

" Do you REALLY need an ability like THAT. " Bardock grimaced at the idea of Bejito being able to pop out of nowhere

whenever he wanted.

" Yes, yes I do. " the king said astutely, then turned to Vegeta, " Will you teach me how to teleport, my son? "

" I'd like to, but it'd take you a couple weeks. " the ouji remarked.

" A couple WEEKS! I only have a DAY! "

" Well technically you could learn how to tele-port within two or three days, but Veggie added on the extra time to

you learning it cuz you can't sense ki, and you need to be able to sense ki to teleport. " Goku pointed out.

" Fine. Forget that idea. " Bejito brushed it aside, " We'll just have to fly to the two remaining balls.

" The one closest to us is to the east. " Vegeta pressed the zoom out button on the radar.

" Are you coming with us to collect the remaining balls, Vegeta? " the ouho asked him.

" Um... " Vegeta looked around, avoiding eye-contact, " Actually, my reason for being here...I have to ask you

something. "

Bejito paled, " Oh God...is it related to Kakarrotto! "

Goku stood there next to Vegeta, the larger saiyajin's shirts mysteriously gone, exposing his muscular upper body.

Vegeta looked over at the smiling peasant, " AHH! NO! IT'S NOT ABOUT KAKARROTTO! "

" ? " the large saiyajin tilted his head, his shirts now back.

" How do you DO that? " Vegeta muttered in disbelief. He turned back to Bejito, " It's about my duties as saiyajin

no ouji and what sort of tasks I'll be doing once the planet's wished back. " he took a deep breath, " What are my duties? "

Bejito sweatdropped, " You don't know? "

" I was only 7 when the planet blew up! How could I possibly know what I'd have to do to train for ou-dom! "

" True...Vegeta I promise I'll explain all your jobs and such once we've made the wish. It'll take a long time to

fully explain so I'd rather save our remaining time now for getting to the dragonballs. It wouldn't make sense if I were to

tell you now and then we'd end up not fulfilling our search. "

" I guess.. " the ouji replied, folding his arms, " In that case, I'll just take Kakarrotto back to his house now

where will enjoy many platonic activities together. "

" Did you notice how obviously suspicious you sound saying it like that? " Bardock asked, curious.

" T--there's nothing suspicious going on! " Vegeta said, flustered, " There never has been and there never will-- "

" Hug " Goku used his hand to hug the ouji's, " :) "

" --we're going to leave now. " the ouji cut himself short, " Goodluck with the rest of your search. " he put his

fingers on his forehead and teleported himself and Goku out of sight.

" ... " the others were quiet for a while.

" Did you hear the way he was talking? Its like he was trying to convince HIMSELF. " Bardock spoke up.

" Hah! Vegeta was probably just tired. " the ou pointed out, " And so am I, but we have to keep moving... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

He gently rolled the two-star ball in his hands, having only found it on the beach a day before. Brolli tossed the

ball lightly in the air and caught it. He stared out the open window in his kitchen and sighed, " Maybe I should just get

going. "

The densetsu's tail wafted infront of him, _:I think that's a good idea. The ship you bought is enough to at least_

_get us to the West Galaxy. You could trade it in there for something bigger.:_ Kyohaku nodded.

" I still feel bad about hurting Vejita like that at the tournament. I hope he gets well. " Brolli worriedly shifted

around.

_:You did hit him pretty hard..:_ the tail sweatdropped.

" I know that! " Brolli said, only to pause and smirk, " You know what would be funny, if I took this dragon ball

with me. Kakarrotto would freak out over not being able to find it the next time he goes to wish for something. " the

densetsu snickered.

_:Heh-heh-heh...hai, but, then Kakarrotto's friends would eventually figure out you took it and come after you:_

" Good point. Maybe I'll just feed it to a large fish or something. " he tossed it into the air again, " You can't

pick up the balls on the radar if they're in something's stomach. "

" KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK! "

" Hm? " Brolli looked over at the front door, " Who could THAT be? " he walked up to the door and flung it open.

* * *

3:01 PM 8/21/2005  
**END OF PART TWO!**

Chuquita: HOORAY! Part two's DONE! (grin) And only a little bit behind cuz of the beach.

Goku: Which was a good vacation where much fudge was had by all!

Chuquita: Yup!

Vegeta: I feel uneasy about the cliffhanger.

Chuquita: Aw, don't worry Veggie, everything'll turn out oh-kay. (to audiance) And now for the replies!

To RyukoVulpix: Yup! Glad Turles amuses you. It was a pretty big thing for Veggie. The beach was fun!

To Hakura0: I did have fun. Luckily it was no more crowded than usual :) Hope you have fun at the beach as well! I use most

of the dub voices for the characters when I'm typing, I use Goku and Veggie's sub voices though. It's whichever version's

voices stands out more. They probably would because that timeline's Enma wouldn't know what they were doing on Earth, but

then things'd get resolved once they got down there so they'd return to Earth afterwards.

To Afrodite: Bejito's a fun character to write. He's like a more overdramatic Veggie who, while also ukephobic, lacks a

Goku-ish friend to constantly watch over/do things with. I know I have at least one to two more chapters in this fic, I think

I will bring them into the next Corner. You guessed correctly :) Though nobody except Turles himself knows about the

relation. You're also correct about Piccolo. The oneshot will be a couple fics from now and I don't want to spoiler

Piccolo Sr's entire plot until the fic before the oneshot.

To Kat-YaOi MaNiAc: So glad you liked it! The beach was fun! Along with the boardwalk.

To mkh2: So happy you liked it! Goku's so random; I always thought the nyou-bo's (power pole) dub attack name was funny. Yup,

he's explained only half of what happened to the others though, Bejito wouldn't give them the uncut version of his story

since its private to him. That's where the paranoia came from :D Everyone was so freaked out at first they hadn't thought of

Dende. Chi-Chi's definately calmed down, she's one of the good guys now. It is more helpful to Goku. If you ever get the dvd

with episode 281 "Minute of Desperation" on it, using the sub audio go almost 8 minutes into it, Veggie uses his little voice

to say "You weren't worried about me" to Goku. Goodluck with your errands.

To Zogeta: Gasp! I had that cellphone! But I accidentally dropped it this spring and broke it, so now I have a silver samsung

instead. That's definately a downside for Veggie, but hopefully he'll be able to work something out. Glad you liked the

power pole line. It means the same thing in saiyago. Ooh? Brolli clone! I know he was cloned in Movie 11 as well. True.

Veggie does have to confront it soon. The beach was fun! I think I got your e-mail, I'll have to check.

To tea: So glad you liked it! The other saiyajins might've mistaken Pan as their baby XD Veggie's outbursts are fun.

To Omnimalevolent: So glad you liked it! He can easily confuse. I didn't know what I'd do with the bruised Veggie so I just

had him healed. Can't reveal that information just yet. Turles paused so he didn't accidentally say "Lackey" by default in

place of Raditsu. Piccolo Sr is very manipulative.

To Seto Kaiba's My Babe: So glad you liked it! And Veggie 'n Bejito!

To Alastair: So glad you liked it! He couldn't help them if he wanted to since Enma forbid the dead saiyajins get any

physical help from the others. He's up to something else.

To Mighty Agamemnon: Yup! Veggie's back to full health. He may. The medallion's origins were half-revealed in this chapter.

Lots of adventures to come. I won't. I'm just a little late cuz I was at the beach.

To The Big Boss: So glad you liked it! Yeah, he just dislikes Veggie cuz of what Veggie did while serving under Freeza.

To Farhan: Hai, I wasn't thinking of numbers though. I didn't know there was a song :)

To GokuGirl: Glad you liked it! Maybe in the next for fourth chapter.

To Gokurper: Veggie's HOTEL! I forgot about that. I probably used 7 cuz of "seven dragon balls" since "Level 3" is relatively

new (several months ago as opposed to "Are You My Mommy" which is 3 years old) I mostly do polls when I can't decide

between what to do in a fic. There will probably be another poll eventually. Thanks for the suggestions:)

To Piper-sama: Glad you liked it!

To Maria S.: Yup! I bought them at Kinokuniya Bookstore in New York, NY. They cost about 11 dollars each. Heh-heh, Brolli'd

be in for a big shock finding that out. In "Flying Saucers" Goku and Veggie were kidnapped and partially-disected. :)

Chuquita: And that's the end of the chapter! (to audiance) See you sometime next week!

Goku: (pouts) SCHOOL starts sometime next week.

Chuquita: ;.; I know. (confidently) But we'll continue as always!

Goku: YAY!


	3. What is Your Wish?

12:46 PM 8/24/2005  
E-mail: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: _-from re-DuBZ  
__Chi-Chi: Why can't you just sleep like a normal paitent!  
__Goku: But I'm not a normal patient I'm a fighter!_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Vegeta: (wags his tail happily) I adore it when you stand up to Onna, Kakay.  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Well she was being kinda mean to me...  
Vegeta: (gives Goku a number 1 sticker) :)  
Goku: ...AWWW! VEGGIE! (hugs the Veggie)  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 3 everybody!  
Bejito: Yes. Welcome!  
Goku: ...  
Vegeta: ...  
Bardock: Somebody suggested we visit this part of the chapter for the remainder of the story.  
Bejito: (smirks) And so it is.  
Vegeta: (slides out of Goku's grip like jello)  
Goku?  
Vegeta: Um..yeah.  
Chuquita: I'm not sure if we have one or two chapters left though. I have this feeling its only gonna be a three-chapter fic, but you never know..  
Bejito: (looks around for a spare chair) Hm..  
Bardock: (to Goku) So...what have you been up to.  
Goku: (grins) I got a number 1 sticker from--  
Vegeta: (slaps his hand overtop of the sticker) (eyes wide and freaked out)  
Goku: (blinks down at Veggie) Isn't Veggie FUN!  
Bardock: He's...amusing.  
Vegeta: (trying to keep his cool) Indeed.  
Bejito: Ah! (pulls up a ridiculously large chair to the table) Perfect size for my royal physique! (sits down in it)  
Bardock: Do you really need a Nappa-sized chair?  
Bejito: (bluntly) Yes.  
Bardock: ...  
Bejito: ...  
Goku: (to Bejito) Wanna see the sticker Veggie gave me?  
Vegeta: AAH! (slaps his other hand over Goku's mouth.  
Bejito: (confused) Is there a problem?  
Vegeta: (nervous laugh) Now why would there be a problem? Do you see a problem? Cuz I sure don't! Hahahahaha... (to Goku) Come Kakarrotto. (pulls Goku off to a private-- ) Yet PLATONIC-- (private yet platonic location)  
Bejito: ...  
Bardock: You know despite that I don't feel uneased at all.  
Bejito: I'm sure its nothing. They just have some platonicaly private information to discuss.  
Bardock: (sweatdrops) You're just as bad as Vegeta ya know that?  
Bejito: Are you suggesting we share a phobia?  
Bardock: Well, I mean, I never thought that kinda stuff could be genetically passed down, but...  
Bejito: Exactly!  
Bardock: What?  
Chuquita: And now for Part 3!  
Bardock: My head's starting to hurt...

**Part Three Chapter Titles: BROLLI l Bulma's Advice l Training l Turles's Offer l The Final Dragon Ball l What's the Password? l Piccolo Sr's Plan--In Action l Hold me l Surprise Visit l Lunchtime l Veggie and his Cape l Stay with me a little longer l Caution l Borrowed Goods l **

**Summary:** The last thing Goku and Veggie were expecting when they returned from the Sparking Tournament was a visit from their parents; especially since all four of them are dead! After making a wager with Enma-sama, King Bejito along with Bardock and family have been allowed seven days on Earth to finish their hunt for the dragon balls to wish themselves and the rest of the saiyajin back to life on Bejito-sei. But can they really gather all 7 balls without any help? And if their wish does come true how with this affect their children along with the rest of those saiyajins living on earth? Find out!

* * *

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Brolli stood there in the doorway of his home, one hand on the doorknob and the other holding the dragon ball as he

stared blankly at Bejito, Bardock, Nappa, Ruby, Cally, and Celipa.

" WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Bejito let out a scream of terror and jumped back several feet.

Brolli blinked, " W--who? "

" B-B-BROLLI? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME I CAN'T DEFEAT BROLLI! " Bejito yelled angrily at the dragon radar as he shook

it wildly back and forth, then sniffled, " I knew I should've actually killed him when I had the chance! " he rubbed his

eyes, then pointed confidently at the densetsu, " NAPPA! BARDOCK! ATTACK! "

" HAAAAAAAAA! " Nappa flew at Brolli, who easily blocked the slightly bigger man's punches.

Bardock turned to face Bejito, who was standing behind Ruby, " You gotta be kidding me right? You're stronger than

I am! Why send ME to attack him? "

" ERRRrrr... " a growl came from behind Bardock as a shadow engulfed him. Bardock looked up to see Brolli in ssj1

with a snarl on his face, " You..smell like KAKARROTTO. "

" Uhh...hm! " Bardock's bottom left eyelid twitched. He then narrowed his eyes and assumed a defensive stance,

" Listen you we're not here to start a fight we just want the dragon ball! "

" Waaah- " Nappa twitched on the sidelines as he lay on his side with a black eye.

" Nappa! " Cally dashed over to him.

" What's with the halos? " the densetsu asked harshly.

" We're dead. " Bardock bluntly responded.

" DEAD! " Brolli gawked, dropping the deadly tone from his voice. He reached forward and poked the halo, " Huh..I

didn't think that was possible, to come back to the living world like that... "

" Yeah, well... " Bardock trailed off.

Bejito peaked over Ruby's shoulder, " How's he doing? I can't hear from back here. "

" ... " Ruby sweatdropped.

Brolli folded his arms, " Hm...but, if you're all already dead..then its impossible for me to kill you. " he said

slightly disheartened.

Bejito opened his mouth. Ruby promptly slapped her hand over it, " Don't. Say. Anything. "

" Yup. It's pointless to even attack. " Bardock explained.

" Very well. " Brolli powered back down.

" So? " Celipa spoke up, " Can we have the dragon ball now? "

" NO! "

" Huh? " she blinked.

Brolli smirked, " If I can't kill you then I'll simply depribe you of the item you've come here to take. " he tossed

the ball up into the air and caught it.

" But why? None of us did anything to you. " Bardock said, then paused, " Well, there was Bejito and his attempted

murder; but the rest of us caused you absolutely no harm! "

" ...you tried to KILL him! " Ruby gawked, " When was THIS? You DIED when he was TWO! "

" I'd rather not speak of it right now. " Bejito said, mock-wisely.

" If we get out of this I'll tell you all about it. " Bardock sighed.

" Please give us the ball? " Cally asked.

" I already told you "no". Your friend here smells of KAKARROTTO and so does his girlfriend. "

" Wife. " Celipa raised her hand.

" Fine. Wife. And I refuse to give help those who are obviously related to Kakarrotto somehow. "

Bejito zipped over to Bardock and whispered to him, " Don't tell him your Kakarrotto's parents or he'll FLIP! "

" You don't have to remind me of something like that! " Bardock sweatdropped.

" And YOU-- " Brolli said to Bejito, who froze in place, his body twitching ever-so-slightly, " --look and smell

suspicously like Vejita. "

" Y-yes. And since you like Vegeta so much you'll want to help me by giving me that dragon ball. " Bejito reached

forward to grab the ball only to have Brolli grab his hand with his spare.

" I don't think so. "

" Such big hands... " Bejito trailed off, amazed.

" You're Vejita's father aren't you? The saiyajin no ou. " Brolli smirked, " Yes, there's no doubt about it. The

peasants may have types but I know Vejita doesn't so you have to be related to him to look this way. And the woman you were

hiding behind is his mother. "

Ruby glared at Brolli and powered up.

" Vejita looks like you but has her skin-tone and eye-color. You should both be proud. Vejita's a wonderful if not

slightly misguided person. " the densetsu smiled.

" You know, if you give us the dragon ball, our wish will benefit you as well. " Ruby said.

Brolli cocked an eyebrow.

" We're going to use it to wish the remainder of the saiyajin; sans your father of course; back to life. All our

lives were cut short by Freeza's attack and the rest of you with Kakarrotto's exception suffered terribly because of it. "

" ... " Brolli continued to watch her carefully while still holding a death-grip on Bejito's hand. The ou looked back

at her, worried.

" If Freeza hadn't blown up the planet Paragas would've gone to prison for his attack on Bejito and your mother

would've gotten custody of you. You would've had a normal life growing up and so would Vegeta, Kakarrotto, Raditsu, everyone

else. " she continued.

" We can't change what happened. " Bardock put one hand behind his head to scratch it Goku-style, " But if we use

the wish we can get things back to as normal as they can be given the situation. "

" Heh, if you wish everyone back then the moment I step foot on our homeplanet you'll send me to jail. " Brolli

smirked dryly.

" But what if we DON'T send you to jail and you just go on living your life provided you leave Vegeta and

Kakarrotto alone. " Bejito offered, " With all the saiyajins wished back...you could find a mate with the same lifespan as

you; though I doubt you'll be able to find anyone else in the universe as strong as yourself.. " he finished.

" Hn.. " Brolli snorted down at the ou, who shifted uncomfortably.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Man, you're just like Vejita. " Brolli laughed at him, smiling.

" Ah ha, hahaha. " Bejito nervously laughed back.

" Here. " he held out the dragon ball, " You take this and make your wish, Vejita's father. After all I was planning

to leave this planet in a couple weeks anyway; it would be very refreshing to finally go home. " he let go of Bejito's

hand.

" REALLY? " the ou took the dragon ball, " Whoa..and here I thought you were gonna beat me up over it! "

Brolli paled, flashing back to how Vegeta looked when he accidentally creamed him at the tournament, " I'm..no going

to battle Vejita or his family members anymore. "

" Heh, must be my lucky day then! " the ou snickered.

" KAKARROTTO, however.. " Brolli flashed a glower at Bardock.

" Aw come on! BEJITO tried to kill you and I tried to keep him from killing people that night and yet **I'M** the one

you're angry at! Where's the logic in that! " Bardock exclaimed.

" ▫Bonk▫ " Bejito lightly bonked Bardock on the top of the head, " Hey, no worries right now Dock. We have the

dragon ball, he's not planning on killing us, everything is fine. "

" I still don't think its fair. I'm not the one who cried all day and night driving him crazy. " the type-3 saiyajin

grumbled.

" Yes, but you're the one who brought him into the world in the first place. " Brolli pointed out.

" What does that have to do with anything! " Bardock sweatdropped, exasperated.

" Come my friends, let's head off to the final dragon ball! " Bejito said determindly as he pumped his fist into the

air and headed off in the direction of the ball.

" GOODLUCK those who gifted the universe with Vejita's existance! " Brolli called after them.

" Maybe we should have a second one once we're alive again. " Bejito grinned over at Ruby.

" Don't you think one is enough? "

Nappa held an eye-pack over his left eye in pain, " I could really use one of those senzu beans right now... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Knock▫knock▫knock▫ "

" Come in. " Bulma called over to the door while she continued to type at the computer.

" ▫Sqeeeak▫ " the door squeaked open and Vegeta stepped inside, " Hey. "

" Wow, Vegeta you actually came to visit. And Son-kun's not looming behind you in a warm yet protective manner. "

she grinned, " I'm impressed. That means you're getting better from the kidnapping incident. "

" Kakarrotto's in the bathroom. " the ouji replied, sitting down on the side of her bed, confused, " Bulma, can I ask

you something? "

" Of course. You can ask me anything you know that. " the scientist walked up to Vegeta and sat down on the bed

beside him, " What's up? "

" Is...is it.. " Vegeta started to say.

" Hm? "

" Is it hard being busy? "

" WAAH! " Bulma fell over, twitching, " W-what? " she regained her composure.

" I think my parents are going to succeed. I think they're going to really get their wish and I know that once

everything's back to normal at home I'm going to have to start training for when I become the Ou. "

" You need training for that? "

" Why are you surprised? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Well, its just that that one time when you were temporarily King for a while, you didn't need to learn anything

new..I know you had some special extra powers that came with it, but you seemed totally in-control of them. " she explained.

" Not really...either way there's a lot of stuff that I know I have to learn and many techniques as well..and then

there's all those functions 'n such I'll have to go to just because of who I am.. "

" Aww, you can handle it Vegeta. If its anything like my schedule, while it is a little stressful its really not that

bad because you feel like you're doing something, you know. " she stretched her arms for a moment.

" I just don't want to lose Kakarrotto, that's all. "

" ... " she looked over at him curiously.

" What if while I'm stuck there studying and going to meet with people that Kakarrotto'll be off wandering Bejito-sei

without me and..what if he finds somebody he likes more than me! " the ouji turned to face her with frightened pleading eyes.

" Vegeta you know he'd never platonically leave you, Son-kun cares deeply for you. He was a wreck during your

kidnapping and I can't begin to imagine him following some other saiyajin around the way he does you. He lo-- "

The little ouji froze, his pupils shot wide open.

" --uh, likes you very much Vegeta. " she corrected it and Vegeta immediately calmed down.

" Well, he is going to be my official and personal bodyguard.. " the ouji trailed off, grinning proudly.

" That's wonderful, Vegeta. " Bulma clasped her hands together, " Son-kun's always been so great at saving the day,

you made a good choice getting him a job like that. "

" Heh-hehhh- " Vegeta beamed, " Yeah, well, it's the closest job I can get him--short of entering a non-platonic

relationship that'd make him royalty as well--in order for assure we still have our time together. "

" There's no need for you to worry then. " she nodded thoughtfully, then sighed and flopped her back against the

bed, " I wish I could go with you. "

" Why not? You can just bring your laptop and conduct your meetings from my house. " the ouji pointed out.

Bulma chuckled, " It's not that. Heck, I could bring my entire lab to Bejito-sei if I wanted; it's the gravity. "

" Hm? "

" I can barely move in 10x Earth's gravity, Vegeta. There's no way I could survive under it on a daily basis. My

only choice would be to design a capsule house with a gravity machine but even then I couldn't really leave the house to

go anywhere too far away. "

The small saiyajin's tail slumped down onto the floor like a paper-weight, " Oh. " he said sadly.

" VeggieVeggie why so sad? "

Vegeta blinked and looked up to see Goku sitting behind him, his tail wafting back and forth, " Cuz Bulma can't

come with us due to our homeplanet's heavy gravity. "

" Awww. " Goku sulked, reaching and hugging Vegeta from behind. He looked over at her, " I am so sorry Bulma. "

" It's alright, and it doesn't mean I can't come visit you; I'd just have to stay in the Capsule 3 most of the time."

she explained, " Truthfully its difficult for any human to walk under the pressure of 10 times their own body weight, you'd

feel like you were over a 1000 pounds! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" AAUGH! Curse this stupid thing! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, falling onto her side and panting heavily.

" Wheee! " Goten flew past here, completely unaffected by the 5x gravity, " This is FUN! Veggie-san never brings the

gravity down THIS low! "

" You don't need to rub it in. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, getting back up, " This is crazy! The ouji can easily bounce

around in gravity over 100x times this! "

" Don't be sad Kaasan, Veggie-san's just used to it. " the demi-saiyajin flew by again, now in ssj1, " He trains

under super-heavy gravity all the time. "

" Yeah, well I need to too if I expect to last long on Ouji-World without seeming suspicious. " she put her hair up

in a ponytail and rubbed her forehead in mild pain, " Let's take a break Goten, I think my head's starting to hurt. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ..so you can see why it would be very difficult to handle such heavy gravity unless you had previous training the

way Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and the others trained at Kaio-sama's while they were dead. " Bulma finished.

Goku grinned, " Don't worry Bulma, I'll take extra-special care of Veggie while we're at his house! "

" Hai, Kakarrotto is an excellent bodyguard! And thanks to me teaching him my personal dialect of saiyago, he'll fit

right in and no one can say otherwise! " the ouji gushed happily.

" You mean, he sounds sort of like YOU in saiyago? " Bulma blinked, surprised.

" Not in tone. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " I mean in grammar, vocabulary, and overall pronounciation. " he then smirked,

" I've given my **favorite peasant** quite an impressive saiyago vocabulary. "

" Hahaha. " Goku laughed, then gave the ouji an extra squeeze, causing Vegeta's cheeks to turn red, " Oh Veh-gee... "

Vegeta shook his head clear, then let out a content sigh and started to purr.

" Aww, isn't this a pleasant scene. "

The ouji froze and his purring immediately came to a grinding halt.

" Hi Turles! " Goku chirped, waving to him, " Are you going to come to Bejito-sei too? "

" Hm..I suppose. " Turles folded his arms, " Afterall now that everyone's going to be alive again I should at least

stop by to return my Toussan's staff that I took during your "Veggietine's" trip earlier this year. "

" Heh, you know that's one good thing about having to go to my REAL home. You won't be allowed inside! " the ouji

grinned, " Kakarrotto will make sure of that. "

" I will? " Goku blinked.

" Of course you will! You're my bodyguard! Keeping me safe from HIM is part of that job! " Vegeta exclaimed.

" But Veggie, Turles isn't bad. The BIG MEANIE is BAD. " Goku said, confused.

" Kakarrotto is wise beyond his years, Vegeta-san. " Turles smiled.

" Hn.. " Vegeta twitched.

" Or maybe you just want to keep me out of your castle as to lessen the chances of being caught in a compromising

position with your "bodyguard". "

" ... " ▫

" Is he going to stay with you in that big bedroom of yours? You know you're on a different time-clock than the

rest of the saiyajins because you've adapted to Earth's; what happens when you both wake up one morning together only to find

one of your relatives has walked in on you? "

" What are you talking about. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

" You'll need someone who can do damage control, Vegeta-san. I'm still on Bejito-sei's internal clock, I haven't

been on Earth THAT long. I could keep watch for you, save you some worrying and prolong your "alone" time with Kakarrotto?

With how much work you're going to have to take on such time will become very precious to you. "

" I still don't trust you you know. " Vegeta folded his arms stubbornly.

" Hey, no need to rush though. Think it over Vegeta-san. I don't have any qualms over helping you and Kakarrotto.

And I've always wanted to hang out at a real castle. Your father's afraid of letting the type-3 saiyajin from the villages

come inside. He has an ukephobia like you; I'd just like to help your relationship have a happy ending, unlike Bejito's. "

" ... " Vegeta was silent, uneasy.

Turles turned to leave down the hallway, " Think about it, alright. So many new experiances..you're gonna need all

the help you can get. "

" ..I think, he was actually trying to be helpful with you just now. " Bulma said, amazed.

" Sure he was. " the ouji rolled his eyes, " He's as helpful to me as Onna is to Kakarrotto. "

" Huh? " Goku tilted his head.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Waaaah, its so hot. Are you SURE we're getting closer? " Bejito wiped the sweat from his brow using his cape.

Bardock looked down at the dragon radar as the group continued to trudge through the sand. They had removed most of

their armor and Ruby and Cally held their robes under their arms, " Yeah, dead ahead. "

" Please don't say it like that- " Cally sighed, feeling her shoulders starting to burn. She pulled her robe up just

over her shoulders, having worn a tanktop, sleeveless armor underneath.

" At least you don't have to worry about sleeves. " Bejito muttered, scratching at his own arms, " Aaugh I feel like

I've got a swimming pool wrapped around my limbs! "

Celipa looked back at the others, their shadows casting widely behind them, " Hey! I've got an idea! " she dashed

back and stood in the path of Nappa's humongous shadow, " Everyone behind Nappa! "

" Brilliant! " Bejito exclaimed and dashed into the shade as well, followed by everyone except Bardock, who just

shook his head and continued on, unfazed by the heat.

Nappa sweatdropped, uncomfortable by the crowd packed behind him, " Um, are we almost there yet? "

" Here! " Bardock announced, staring down at a plot of sand before him. He whipped out a shovel and started to dig.

" Where'd he get the shovel from? " Bejito blinked, confused.

Bardock shoveled in the spot for a good five minutes before hitting something hard, " ▫THUNK▫! "

" YES! " Bejito pumped his fist in the air, " He's done it! The final dragon ball! And we still have half a day to

go! "

The type-3 saiyajin picked the ball up and dusted it off, " Wow...we actually did it. "

" I can't wait to finally go home.. " Celipa clasped her hands together.

" Well, " Nappa opened the pack containing the other dragonballs, " Let's do it right now! "

The group set the balls all together and stared at them as they began to rhythmically glow.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Now what? " Ruby sweatdropped.

" Now we make the wish of course. " Bejito nodded confidently, then pointed the the seven dragon balls, " I WISH FOR

ALL THE SAIYAJINS WHO DIED DIRECTLY AND INDIRECTLY FROM FREEZA--except Paragas--TO BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE ON BEJITO-SEI! "

" ... " the balls just sat there, continuing to glow.

" Um..are we alive yet? "

Cally poked the halo over her head, " No..I don't think.. "

" AAAGH! " Nappa suddenly exclaimed.

" What? What is it? " Bardock looked over at him.

" The password! THERE'S A PHRASE YOU HAVE TO SAY BEFORE YOU MAKE YOUR WISH! "

" ... " a doom cloud hovered over the group.

" Uhh...VEGETA! We'll just have to go find Vegeta, I'm sure he knows the password! " Bejito spoke up.

" There's no way we can make it to West City in time, that's halfway across the planet. " Ruby responded, starting

to get worried.

" Hold on.. " Bardock pulled out his scouter and turned it on, searching for any high ki's. The scouter started to

beep and he pointed off to the east, " There! A strong ki, and its a saiyajin. It's not strong enough to be Brolli's but its

stronger than Turles's; so its got to be one of the others. "

" ALRIGHT! Let's go! " Bejito pointed off heroically into the distance. He floated upwards and blasted into the sky.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ahh! " Raditsu sighed contently as he layed down on the couch, having just finished a two-hour-long training

session. The large saiyajin leaned his head down on a pillow and sighed.

" ▫KNOCK▫KNOCK▫KNOCK▫KNOCK▫KNOCK▫! "

" UGH! " Raditsu groaned and sat up. He got off the couch and headed for the front door, " Hello? "

" Raditsu? "

He looked up and pulled a double-take, " WAH! VEGETA WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR BODY?---wait, " Raditsu paused,

" Vegeta has a tan..and he doesn't have brown eyes..MR OUJISAMA! "

" Hey. " the ou waved.

" You..shaved your facial hair.. "

" It is only a temporary removal. "

" Oh. " Raditsu nodded, looking around, " So...you, need something from me? "

" The password to the dragon balls. " Bardock pushed past Bejito.

" TOUSSAN! " he gasped, then grinned, " WOW is it great to see YOU again! What are you going to wish for? "

" All the saiyajin who were killed directly or indirectly by Freeza-- "

" --Except Paragas! " Bejito chimed in.

" ...except Paragas--to be brought back to Bejito-sei alive. " he finished.

Raditsu's eyes widened, " Y--you mean EVERYONE will be back? "

" Mmm-hmm! " Bejito nodded contently.

" Even the female saiyajins? "

" Mmm-hmm! "

" And I'll actually have a chance to find someone with a ki close to my own and eventually start a family? "

" Mmm-hmm! "

" ...ARISE SHEN--WAIT! What am I doing I can't summon Shenlong in my living room! It'd rip my house apart! " Raditsu

stopped himself just in time, then stepped outside with the other saiyajins. Nappa layed the dragon balls on Raditsu's front

lawn, " Oh-kay. Now. ARISE SHENLONG AND GRANT MY WISH! " he shouted and instantly the sky around them grew dark.

" Is it happening? " Bejito asked, shocked at the sudden change in the weather.

Raditsu smirked, " It's happening. "

" ▫WHOOOSH▫! " a bright light burst from the dragon balls and the saiyajins shielded their eyes until it faded.

" By the way, Vegeta and Kakarrotto are oh-kay with this, right? " Raditsu asked.

" Of course they are. " the ou clasped his hands together.

" ▫AHEM▫! "

" Hm? " Bejito blinked, then turned his gaze upward and let out a gasp of awe.

Shenlong hovered over the group, " Huh, Son Goku isn't here... " he mumbled to himself in disbelief, " Unbelievable.

▫Ahem▫ YOU WHO HAVE AWOKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER, WHAT IS YOUR WISH? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

A fierce grin appeared on Piccolo Sr's face as he opened his eyes from meditation, " It's time! " he lept to his

feet and ran careening out of the room, nearly knocking Mr. Popo over on his way out of the door.

" Ah, what is Piccolo's father in such a hurry for, Mr. Popo asks? "

" Not now Popo I have more important things to do! " Sr grabbed his cape and dashed out of the building and off of

the lookout.

" Huh? " Dende blinked as the flash of green went by, " What the--? "

" DENDE! SOMETHING TERRIBLE IS HAPPENING MR. POPO ANNOUNCES! " the genie panted as he rushed out into the doorway.

" What's going on out he-- " Piccolo Jr peered out over Popo's head and froze when he saw the sky was black,

" The dragon balls. Who would possibly need to go out to collect those now? "

" I don't know but your father just went flying off in Shenlong's direction. " Dende said warily, " Any guesses as

to what he's planning to wish for? "

" No but I have a good idea. " Piccolo Jr powered up and flew off after Piccolo Sr, " WAIT THERE! "

" Ah--WAIT? BUT---uhh. " the young guardian sighed, rubbing his temples, " It's never, ever easy, is it Mr. Popo? "

" Mr. Popo undoubtedly agrees with Dende on that. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhhhh! " Goku ohhh'd in awe as he stood on the roof of the Capsule Corp building. Off in the distance he could

see a small green dot that stood out starkly against the darkened sky, " They did it. They got all the dragon balls and

they summoned Shenlong! "

" What? " Vegeta stuck his head out his bedroom window. The wind began whipping about and blowing the little ouji's

hair all over. His eyes widened at the sight and he climbed out onto the roof next to Goku, staring at the larger saiyajin.

Vegeta reached over and held his peasant's hand tightly, causing Goku to jump, " Kakarrotto. "

" Hm? " Goku looked over at him.

" ▫THUMP▫ " the little ouji leaned his body against Goku's side. Goku semi-hesitantly reached over and hugged his

hand around Vegeta's arm.

" Do not worry. I won't leave u Veggie. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Bejito stood there, beaming ecstatically, " SHENLONG? "

" Yes? SPEAK YOUR WISH. "

The ou cleared his throat, " SHENLONG, I WISH FOR ALL THE SAIYAJIN FREEZA DIRECTLY AND INDIRECTLY KILLED, WITH THE

EXCEPTION OF PARAGAS, TO BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE ON BEJITO-SEI! "

Shenlong's eyes glew red as the saiyajin below him beamed. In a blast of light Bejito and the others disappeared,

leaving Raditsu standing there alone in shock, " YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. "

" Ah..a... " Raditsu blinked, confused for a moment before he realized what happened. He turned towards Bejito-sei's

location and searched for the others ki's only to find a massive number of saiyajin ki's in that general area, " You, you

sent them back home.. "

" Indeed. " Shenlong nodded, " Now, WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH? "

" I WISH TO BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE! "

" Huh? " Raditsu bolted to attention and looked up into the sky over his shoulder to see Piccolo Sr hovering there.

Shenlong's eyes glew red again and he zapped Piccolo Sr with a bright light.

" HAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Sr laughed while Raditsu shielded his eyes. When the light faded away this time the

elder namekian continued to hover there, his halo now gone, " EARTH IS MINE! "

" WHAT? " Raditsu cried out in shock.

" Ah--I mean...I'M ALIVE! "

" ... " the large saiyajin stared up at him blankly.

Sr nodded thoughtfully, " And now to head on home. " he turned around and flew off back towards the lookout.

" I BID YOU FAREWELL! " Shenlong announced from behind Raditsu.

" HUH? HEY WAIT! " Raditsu whipped around only to see Shenlong fly off into the sky, followed by the dragon balls

which turned to stone and were sent hurtling to random corners of the globe once again, " ... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Paragas threw a stone angrily against a nearby wall in hfil, " A-curse'd Bejito and his ukephobic son. CURSE THEM! "

" Oh calm down and get over it! " Cell rolled his eyes, walking past the saiyajin.

Paragas let out a snort and folded his arms, " HMMPH! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" OH! " Vejitto sat up from where he sat upside-down on the couch with his legs hanging over the back of the piece

of furniture, " Goggie did you feel that? "

" Lots of kis.. " the dance fusion paused the videogame he was playing.

" Lots of saiyajin kis.. "

" Why do I somehow get the feeling we just missed out on some important plot-point. " Gogeta blinked, confused.

" ▫WHEW▫! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, leaving the hallway while rubbing her forehead with a towel. Goten followed

enthusiastically behind her. She glanced over at them, " Demi-Oujis. "

" Onna. " Gogeta replied, going back to his game.

" Hi Chi-Chi! " Vejitto chirped, waving, " Lose a sparring match to Goten? "

Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " How can you even tell I was sparring! "

Vejitto poked the tip of his nose, " Saiyajins have a very good sense of smell. And you're all sweaty. "

" Oh. " she sweatdropped even further, " Well, its not like Goten's the easiest opponent for me to handle. _:Who IS_

_under 5x gravity:_ We're just taking a break and having something to eat. "

" Hee- LUNCHTIME! " Goten exclaimed happily, dashing past the fusions and into the kitchen. The two of them shrugged

and went back to their game.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" There. How do I look? " Vegeta turned to face Goku. The ouji was wearing his royal armor and fancy red cape.

Goku applauded, " Veggie looks WONDERFUL!...I do like the little blue gi better though. " he admitted.

Vegeta shifted around, " I'm starting to agree with you on that, its much more comfortable, that's for sure. " he

turned to face himself in the mirror in his room, " Though **this** symbolizes my unquestioned semedom of the past and I

believe will give me the extra push to get through whatever challanges may await me at home.

" VEGETA! "

" Hm? " the ouji turned to see Raditsu finish teleporting into his room.

" Do you know? "

" Yes. "

" Then you're? "

" Yup. Almost ready. "

" ? " Goku looked back and forth between them, " Huh? "

" He's predictable. This is what happens when you grow up with him, ototochan. " Raditsu motioned to Vegeta.

" WOW. I wish **I** could do that with Veggie; predict his every little Veggie-thought. " he beamed.

" Noyoudont. " Vegeta said quickly, twiddling his fingers in nervousness.

" Are you coming to Bejito-sei too, niichan? " Goku asked.

" Yup! I'm going home just for the sake of doing so; and maybe if I'm lucky I'll meet someone amazing who has a ki

close to my own. "

" Why would you need someone with a ki close to your own? " the ouji asked.

" So its possible to have se-- "

" ▫SLAP▫! " Vegeta slapped his hands over Goku's ears.

" --ehhreproduce without the act accidentally causing injury to the physically weaker of the two of us. "

" That's how Chi-chan broke two ribs back when Goten was con-ceived! " Goku announced, " That's also why I have not

made love in 10 years. "

" Chi-Chi's afraid of accidentally being killed during... "

Goku flashed into ssj3 for a moment.

" ...smart lady. She'd never survive that. " Raditsu sweatdropped, " No human could survive that. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

The both looked over at Vegeta.

" GAH! WHAT'S THAT FOR? " he exclaimed, his entire body going bright red.

" Veggiesmyfavorite. " Goku wagged his tail.

" T--that's nice... "

" So? When are you planning to leave? " Raditsu asked, " I'll come with you on the Capsule 3. "

" I'd say..a week. " Vegeta decided.

" NANI! A WEEK? WHY WAIT THAT LONG! " he gawked at the ouji.

" Because it'll take me that long to gather up the needed semeish confidence to re-assume my "Great and Powerful"

persona. " Vegeta explained.

" Or you could be yourself when you get there and hope everyone accepts your unique yet "platonic" relationship with

my ototochan as nothing more than what it is. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" I like my way better. " Vegeta adjusted his cape.

" WAH! " Raditsu fell over.

Goku poked him, confused, " Niichan? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ah, finally! HOME! " Bejito sighed contently as he strolled through the random hallway of his castle he'd been

teleported to. All around the halls and outside stood many, many confused saiyajins.

" Maybe we should make an announcement to let them know how they got here and why they're alive. " Ruby pointed out.

" Good idea! Infact, I think I'll go do it right now! " the ou walked up a nearby stairway, " Would you mind

contacting Vegeta and letting him know we're here? "

" Sure. " she replied, reaching for a nearby, phone-like device.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫BRING▫BRING▫BRING▫ "

" Hello? " Bulma picked up the phone, " OH! You are? That's great! Wait, I don't..let me get him. " she stuck her

head out into the hallway, " Vegeta? "

" HA! " the ouji landed before her in a semeish pose, " What do you think? HAH! " he struck another semeish pose,

" Do I look proud, aggressive, and a threat to all who oppose me? "

" ... " Bulma blinked.

" How about something with the cape? KIAI! " he let loose a kiai behind him, causing the cape to fly up and ripple

heroically in the breeze, " Eh? Eh? "

" Vegeta you look fine with or without the cape. " she smiled.

" Awww, thanks! " the ouji grinned, wagging his tail.

" By the way your mom's on the phone. " Bulma held it out to him.

" HUH? " the ouji froze, then took the phone from her, " Um, hello? "

" Vegeta! We've made it! " Ruby said happily, " When we made our wish Shenlong transported us back home. We won't

even have to ask you for a spaceship! "

" Hm.. " the ouji had a mini-flashback to how Porunga had brought back Kuririn to earth as well as to life, " Like

that I guess.. " he mumbled to himself, " I'm glad you're doing well. " he smiled, " Um...do I, have to come back there right

away or can it wait a week? "

Ruby cocked an eyebrow, " I suppose we won't need you back RIGHT away; we have to situate ourselves and explain to

the public how they managed to get here--your Toussan's in the middle of doing that right now--but, is there something wrong

with your ship? "

" The ship? " Vegeta thought, " AH! Yes, yes there is! It's got a broken uh..broken engine. Hai! "

" When did THIS happen! And why didn't you tell me! " Bulma gasped, horrified.

Vegeta gave her a shhing motion_:The engine's fine. I just don't want to go back there until I've gathered enough_

_ego to gracefully move through the day without anyone gaining suspicion of my platonic-closeness to Kakarrotto.:_

_:Ahhh...:_ Bulma said, enlightened_:Geez, that IS going to take you at least a whole week..:_

_:I know:_ he mentally grimaced.

" Vegeta? Are you still there? " the ouho asked, baffled.

" Yes! I was just talking to Bulma for a moment. Anyway, I suppose I'll see you in a week then? "

" Sounds great. I'll easily have everything ready for you by that time. "

" Good. " the ouji nodded, then paused, " I'm, glad you got your wish, Kaasan. "

The ouho looked around her, various guards passed by, including a few chefs carrying a basketful of ingrediants. She

turned back to glance outside at the still-confused yet bustling city, " Yeah. I am too. "

" Goodbye. "

" Bye. "

Vegeta hung up and let out a sigh, " I just don't know HOW I'm going to do this. All I wanted to do was live happily

ever after traveling through space in a luxurious ship with Kakarrotto! And to be platonic-seme. Is that so much to ask? "

" Aw Vegeta. It's not as bleak as it seems. I mean, now you actually have people TO build your luxurious spaceship

for you. " Bulma pointed out.

" ...you mean my wish could come true 100 years ahead of time? " the little ouji's eyes widened and sparkled with

delight in a way that had Goku witnessed it would've called for a rather large jar.

" Chi-Chi is still alive ya know. She wouldn't let Son-kun go with you on the same trip she's trying to prevent. "

" HAH! Onna wouldn't matter. Kakay said he'd come to Bejito-sei to protect me even if Onna tried to stop him! He's

going to defy her! For ME! It's so platonically-romantic! " the smaller saiyajin gushed.

" Can something be platonically-romantic? " Bulma rubbed her chin.

" Of course it can! " Vegeta replied, " How else would you logically explain Kakarrotto wishing back my homeplanet

as a christmas present to me or coming to rescue me from Brolli or protecting me at night? "

" And you do know you're the only one he's capable of having sex with at full power, right? "

" Ah---o-of course. Not that such a frightening and terrible thing would ever occur because of our PLATONIC

relationship, but yes it does sort of make sense being that we're in the same platform of strength. " Vegeta admitted.

" Did you just gush to me a moment ago? "

" Yes. " he said wisely.

" ... " ▫

" You're the only one I can gush to without reacting to it like I've gone crazy...and Kakarrotto. Sometimes I gush

to Kakarrotto too. "

" So, you wanna help me with my semeish-ness? "

" S-sure. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" HAAAAAAAH! "

" HAAAAAAAH! " Chi-Chi and Goten went running at each other under 6x gravity. They lept into the air and

simultaneously blocked punches from one another.

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmhmhm. " Goku hummed happily as he walked by the gravity room only to freeze a second later when he

recognized the ki's inside. The large saiyajin gasped and threw open the door, " Chi-chan and Goten? "

" -System Shutdown- -Returning to Normal Gravity- " the computer announced due to the door being opened while the

program continued to ran. Chi-Chi and Goten tripped and nearly fell over due to the sudden gravitational change.

" WHOA! " Chi-Chi caught herself. She looked over at the doorway where Goku stood, " Ah, Goku-sa! Hello! "

" Wow Chi-chan, I did not know you liked training in high-gravity? "

" I don't, I prefer your outdoors/weighted clothing method. " she stood up and dusted herself off, " We're just

training in here so we can walk around on Planet Ouji without any difficulty. "

" I can go up to 500x! " Goten chirped, " Trunks can go up to 510x though. "

" I on the other hand would be crushed before I could shut the thing off. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped at the idea of 500x

gravity. She peeked out the door and down the hall, " Where is the Ouji? "

" Veggie's practicing his "semetastical" poses for when he goes home. " Goku explained.

" Bah! He hasn't been a seme since you found out what an "oujo" was! " she brushed it off, " We all change. He should

just let it go and move on. He'll be happier that way; I know I am. " Chi-Chi took her ponytail out.

" I know..it's just that..infront of all the other saiyajins..Veggie thinks he is su-pposed to look big and strong

and tough cuz he's their prince 'n he's gonna be the ruler soon. "

" Being a ruler is over-rated. You don't see me hanging around my village all day, and I'm supposed to be THEIR

"oujo". " she shook her head, " If the Ouji can handle the stress and pressure of the title he's paraded around with all

these years, then congradulations to him. I'm just saying its a lot harder than it looks. "

" Is that why you did not take over for your Toussan, Chi-chan? "

She smirked wryly at him, " No, I didn't take over because I met you. "

Goku tilted his head.

" Yup, your kind of love could steal royalty right off its throne, Goku-san...I think you're even doing it right now.

But hey let's forget about it for the moment and head outside. It's so muggy in that gravity room I don't know HOW the Ouji

can stand it! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" There we go! All set! " Turles closed the door to the storage room on his ship, which was currently seated on the

front lawn of Capsule Corp.

Vegeta stuck his head out the front door having heard a large engine outside. He gasped and lit up excitedly,

" You're LEAVING for GOOD? I mean... " he put on an expression of mock-sadness, " You're leaving for good? "

" No actually, I'm just going to stop by Bejito-sei to drop off my Toussan's things that I borrowed. No doubt he'll

get very confused when he looks for them only to find they're gone. "

" Are you going to stay put in said type-3 saiyajin village forever? "

" HAHAHAHA! " Turles laughed, entertained, " No. "

" Aw. " Vegeta sulked.

" I'm not your average type-3 saiyajin peasant, Vegeta-san. I'm EVIL, remember? Me and that mushy little village

wouldn't work out too well. Nope. " he opened the driver's seat to the ship, " HEY! LACKEY! " he shouted into the doorway.

Raditsu sweatdropped from where he sat in the living room, watching Gogeta successfully make it past the 7th level of

his videogame, " I'll be right back. "

" Oh-kay! " Vejitto chirped as Raditsu headed for the doorway.

" Yes? " he peered out over Vegeta's head.

" Would you like to come with me on the trip? You can see Bejito-sei 6 days early. " he offered.

" No way! I don't trust you driving not to mention being on that ship alone with you and your sneaky tricks! "

Raditsu exclaimed.

" Ah well. Your loss. " Turles shrugged and shut the door, " See you in a couple hours! " he waved and blasted off

into the sky.

" YES! This is perfect! " Vegeta pumped his fists in the air, " The perfect time to try and build up my semedom for

the trip home! "

" I dunno. A "couple hours" in Turles-time could mean just about anything. " Raditsu said, disbelieving, " And

wouldn't the fact that he's going to be there for a few hours mean you would be more likely to let DOWN your guard instead

of try to build up what you once had of it? "

" Nonsense! And you obviously don't understand what I'm going to have to go through. "

" Yes I do. You're going to try that "pride" thing you did against Freeza and since ototochan's in the picture this

time, that small amount of ukeness inside you is going to be trapped and start to continuously build up overtime due to its

lack of you releasing it in small amounts the way you do when you make cupcakes for ototochan or occationally gush! If you

let it build up without release then one totally random day you're going to explode with uncontainable ukeness and never be

able to recapture whatever semeness you have now! " Raditsu explained.

" ... " Vegeta stood there, staring at him blankly, " That is a scary, scary story. You know that? "

" Exactly why you shouldn't put up another pride barrier. " the larger saiyajin folded his arms.

" The idea of emotionally exploding from a buildup of frilly pink ukeness sends a heavy wave of fear down my spine. "

Vegeta stuck out his tongue, ill at the thought.

" You understand now? "

" Slightly. "

" Good. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" And THAT'S why I have to put up an EVEN BIGGER barrier to keep the explosion from occuring! "

" WAAH! " Raditsu fell over as Vegeta dashed back inside, " VEGETA NO! " he ran in after him.

* * *

3:05 PM 8/27/2005  
**THE END!**

Vegeta: (gawks) You're kidding? Only 43.2kb!

Chuquita: Toldja I felt this a three-parter coming on.

Goku: Turles is coming back, right?

Vegeta: (hoping against hope against it)

Goku: (sweatdrops at Veggie)

Chuquita: Of course. Two hours means two hours in fic-time. He'll be back in the next fic!

Vegeta: Parody-time AND back-to-school time, huh?

Chuquita: Yup! I still need a backpack though. (points to her 3-semester-old backpack)

Goku: (pokes the backpack) Olllld backpack.

Chuquita: Hai. At least I only have 4 classes this semester instead of 5.

Goku: And that is always good.

Chuquita: And now for the replies!

To Marie Nomad: Yup! He got it from Bejito! Possibly..it'll be revealed later. You'll find out in this chapter :D

To The Big Boss: Brolli's still here :) Glad you like the backstory. Yes.

To tea: So glad you liked it!

To Afrodite: Glad you liked their lines. Don't worry, they're alright. She's definately more understanding about it.

To Alastair: So glad you liked it. You'll find out soon.

To Hakura0: You're correct. Check and see if the school has a website, or a local tv station or newspaper. Those should all

have the schools' starting date posted. (It's usually the first week in september; the 4th, 5th, 6th, etc.

To GokuGirl:

Goku: (nods) Mmm-hmm! Veggie lets me touch him now lots more often in lots more places and for longer periods of time!

Vegeta: GAH! (face goes bright red)

To GokuGirl: Glad you liked "Yaoi Mountain" :D

To Alastair: Aw, Turles has a kitten named after him :)

Turles: (smirks) I'm very flattered. I'll be sure to let my Lackey in on the wonderful news.

Vegeta: (nervous laugh)

Goku: (grins)

To Mighty Agamemnon: Yup! Most of the time that's what they're for. You'll find out in this chapter. Veggie's hoping for that

as well. Thanks!

To SupersayiankingTommy: Brolli found the ball, but the others got it from him. Its oh-kay. School's busy. I hope the

computers do get fixed soon!

To hieilover135: Aw, its oh-kay. Glad your computer's fixed though. Brolli won't be gone for good, he's just done with

Veggie. Yup, that's who it was; though Bejito doesn't know that.

To Maria S.: A fic sounds cool! Tell me if you do decide to write it. Glad you like my art 'n the fic.

To Kat-YaOi MaNiAc: So glad you like it! True. Goku'd never leave Veggie. This update's early cuz the chapter's shorter than

usual.

To Omnimalevolent: So glad you liked it! The word-coughing was fun. "R" :D I didn't notice that. I got the nickname for the

mountain while watching the episode its from and how the huge blizzard would flair up whenever Chi-Chi or Mai got close to

the mountain. Poor Veggie indeed. He's going to try to get past it, but...

Glad you liked the ending. Brolli's too interesting to write for me to make him leave anywhere permanently.

To Zogeta: Yup! That he does! He did, but don't worry cuz Veggie has a plan; not to mention other things which will appear

in future fics!

Goku: (cheers at the placard) YAY! No more "Rules"!

To Orchideater: Bejito will eventually regrow it; his facial hair is growing now that he's alive again. Two more weeks and

he'll be back to normal. Everybody guessed that correctly, including you. :) Heh-heh, great way to describe Goku's situation.

Veggie's "dirty little secret". XD She is aware of what's happening and just sort of waiting it out and seeing where its

going. Chi-Chi hasn't completely let go yet though. All that'll be worked out a few fics from now. YAY! So happy you got to

hear Veggie's "little" voice. Isn't it cute-sounding? The beach was fun. I hope you do get to go again. Thanks! I start

this Monday (the 29th).

To Seto Kaiba's My Babe: So glad you liked it! Bejito's fond of his facial hair.

To Dakarne: Glad you liked it. Where did you read about Gyu-Mao being a demon? I've never heard of that before so I can't

really answer the question. So far as I know he's a human who started to abuse his powers and became evil for a while.

Chuquita: And that's the end of the fic!

Goku: Hee-

Bejito: Already?

Vegeta: Ironically, yes.

Bejito: Ohh..

Chuquita: See you sometime next week with the third "saga" of my gt parodies! Goku and Veggie get to fight Freeza and Cell

while the fusions battle Super 17!

Vegeta: I am eternally grateful Kakarrotto's chibi-curse was removed.

Goku: (grins widely at Veggie) Me too!


End file.
